Naruto the Tamamo Jinchuriki
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: An alternate Universe where being the Jinchuriki... is a good thing? In a world where instead of tailed beasts, each village contained a deity with a family to appease it and grant it's blessings to their lands, watch as the next Nine Tails Jinchuriki follows in his mothers footsteps and became the best Jinchuriki he can be. Read the warnings in the story.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monster Girl Quest**_  
_**Warning: Alternate Universe, No Kaguya, Non-fighter Naruto, **_  
_**Story Start!**_

The Village Hidden in the Leafs, a place where even in a harsh and unforgiving world, a sort of peace can be found with it's residents. The land was fair, and the ground provided with a bountiful harvest every year. The entire village prospered, making it one of the largest and most powerful of the worlds nations. People lived their days in comfort, knowing that they were protected from the harshness of those outside the walls of their simple village, hidden by the tree's leaves all year round. Children could be seen running through the city without a care in the world, not even knowing that behind their fragile peace war was always waiting to break out, with the beasts of war gnawing at their wooden cages, never far away from getting out with each splinter that was chipped away.

Those civilians who could not defend themselves from the ravages of war had protectors though, people that would fight for their safety and protect them from the enemies of their nation. This great nation of leaves in the Land of Fire was such a village that had spawned great ninja after great ninja. Every generation seeming to surpass the last, with every person working their hardest under the banners of teamwork and understanding. Those that fought were treated with respect, and those that died with honor were ingraved in the hearts and memories of those, that would pass on tales of heroism for generations to come. Every person willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of their village, their families that would cry over their deaths being staed with the knoledge that their loved ones who died were heros.

Some families sacrificed more than others, while some sacrificed much less.

Every nation had their own guardian deity, the one god of goddess that had fallen from the Heavens above and became bound to their land. These Gods and Goddess made the lands richer, and protected the borders. These Gods and Goddess were forbidden from using their powers without a form of sacrifice, some Gods and Goddesses demanded money, some demanded regular blood sacrifices, while others demanded that they be given those that will fufill their desires. If a God or Goddess does not recieve a regular sacrifice, they are forced to return to the Heavens, and their blessing will be lost.

Inside of every village was a family that produced a human sacrifice to these Gods, a family that was praised more than any other in the village for their services to the Gods, and the abilities granted to them by their villages God or Goddess making them so much better suited to the job of fufilling the needs of their village deity. Some families did great jobs, and others did horrible jobs. The type of sacrifice was completely up to the type of deity the village got, and a few of the other villages already lost their deities when the village lost their host family. As it would turn out, only a selected host family were even allowed to provide the sacrifice.

For the Hidden Leaf Village, the Guardian Deity was the Legendary Tamamo-no-mae, whose beauty was among that of the most beautiful on the entire continent. Tamamo was the legendary 9 Tailed Fox, a monster who was also named the strongest monster. She was said to be a monster goddess of unrivalled beauty and power, and whatever land she resided in would always have fertile crops and a nice population. The family that provided her with her offerings were none other than the Uzumaki family, and today only two members of this family remained to offer up their bodies in the service of the nine tailed fox.

Kushina Uzumaki, the woman who had been the last person to bestow upon her nation power, through her being a sacrifice. She was a Jinchuriki, the power of a human sacrifice, and she had been as such for over 25 years before she would give her title to her own son, who was next in line for the position of the Jinchuriki, the most coveted person in the village for being the one that brought their land the power of a Goddes with his sacrifice. Kushina Uzumaki was a beautiful woman granted eternal youth, but not immortality, by the Tamamo in return for her services. She was rather average in the height department, being 5 feet and 6 inches tall with burning red hair that went down to her knees. She had blue-gray eyes and fair skin, with breasts that were a Low C-Cup and good child birthing hips and a hourglass figure most wished they could have.

Honestly, the woman didn't look like she was a day over 20 years old, and she was single. Those of the Uzumaki family were forbidden from getting married without the permission of the Tamamo. She only had a child, because the Tamamo had the current village leader impregnate her so that she could bare the next generation of Jinchuriki for the village. This was because if she had died, then that would have left nobody to fufill the much needed role in the village of having somebody to provide for the Tamamo-no-mae, somebody to keep her happy. Kushina sat in the same room as her son and the Tamamo-no-mae, and she wore a simple white kimono with a red obi.

Today was an important day, the day that she would pass down her title of Nine Tailed Jinchuriki down to her son, Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and the village leader, the Hokage, Minato Namikjaze. The cut of the kimono ended at mid-thigh, and the kimono had long sleeves that went down to her wrists, while being very roomy.

The Tamamo sat in front of her, up on a pillow. The Tamamo-no-mae was a girl that could freely chose the type of body she possessed, and her favorite body-type was that of a young girl. She was a fair skinned girl that was around 4 foot 8 inches tall with long pale golden hair that went down to her butt. She had two large golden fox ears on her head with white tuffs of fur inside of the ear, and on the left side of her hair she had a large red string tied like a bow on her hair. On her forehead were two comma marks above her thin eyebrows. Around her eyes were red markings, and her eyes were a bright lime-green color with slit pupils. On her neck was light red tattoos that went onto the top of her chest in tribal patterns, touching the top of her sternum. She wore a white top tied with black linings tied closed with a purple oby with a golden robe on top of the obi. At the bottom of the top were two blue crystal bells, and she wore red top under the white and black top... her shoulders and the upper part of her chets were not covered by her top.

The bottom part was a purple dress with a hole in the back so that nine long and fluffy golden furred fox tails with white tips could be seen. Her figure was slim, and she had almost no breasts, being only a small A-cup. She long long sleeves with lots of room on the ends, and she carried a ceremonial fan in her hand. _**[Tamamo from Monster Girl Quest]**_

"Kushina Uzumaki, today will be your last day as Jinchuriki. From today onwards your son will be the new Nine Tails Jinchuriki, do you have any requests?" Tamamo said with a bored tone as she looked from Kushina to her son Naruto. She licked her lips with a grin, showing her fanged smile as she looked at the newest Jinchuriki, it had been a long time since she had a male Uzumaki. Unlike other deities who demanded some form of knowledge or blood, she demanded something very simple.

Sex, and she demanded that her Jinchuriki have sex with her whenever they could manage it.

She had blessed the Uzumaki bodies with the abilities to have sex with all of her favorite forms she liked to take. Child form, adult form, even a form that trascended the differences between male and female, a form that gave her not only the female anatomy, but also the penis of the male anatomy. She loved sex, and she loved having sex in very different ways, but above all she wanted to humiliate and dominate her Jinchuriki. She always blessed the body of her Jinchuriki to fit her needs, granting them elastic bodies capable of taking immense loads, the ability to heal quickly from any damage done during sex, and many other abilities that came in handy in and out of battle.

Because she literally had sex with her Jinchuriki, she was rather laidback with them. She addressed them by name, and allowed them to address her by name. Of course, that was only in private. To the rest of the village that were ignorant of how she was appeased the Uzumaki were not as well known for what exactly they did for her, with only the personal guard assigned to the past and present Jinchuriki being allowed to know what happened during their rituals. Those that became her Jinchuriki were considered the most important people in the village, because their survival insured that the village prospered, and they had their lives targeted by a great many people.

If the sacrifice family died, then the deity of the village would vanish, and with the deity gone then the village would be placed in great danger. Thus, the entire village would protect the Jinchuriki with their lives. The personal guard of the Jinchuriki were the ones that were trained to protect the Jinchuriki at the cost of their lives, and never being allowed to give out the secrets that they learned. The guard always consisted of three people, and normally they were picked from the more powerful clans in the village, those with great talent that were picked the by Hokage himself to insure the Jinchuriki was well guarded. The families that they were picked from were more often than not given extreme bragging rights over the fact that they had people that were guarding the Jinchuriki.

Kushina's personal guard had been, at one point, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akamichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. Together those three had guarded Kushina wherever she went, and made sure that she was well protected at all times. They had been given the rank of Jonin the second that they had been retired from the guard, and now Kushina had a guard of hidden ANBU level ninja that hung around the compound that she lived in at all times. Over thirty ninja had been assigned to this task, and the three ninja that had guarded her had been sworn to never speak to their families or others about what they witnessed happen during their time as guard. Now those three each were the heads of their own divisions after the respect that they had been given for guarding Kushina so well that she had been able to have a son.

That was actually around the same time that the ANBU guard had replaced the personal guard, when she had gotten pregnant with Naruto.

Naruto was a 15 year old boy with striking blond hair that mimicked that of Tamamo, with crystal blue eyes that shone with pride. Sure, he could never be a ninja, but he could travel around the world so that he could gather experience and tales from other cities, and thus increase his ability to please Tamamo. He wore clothing that were an exact match for his mother, and he stood at 5 feet 5 inches tall. His tanned skin was a stark contrast to her fair skin, and on each cheek he bore three whisker birthmarks from how the Tamamo blessed him while he was in the womb. His hair was wild and unmanagable, no matter how hard his mother tried to tame it. He wasn't the most muscled, but he had recieved mandatory self-defence training to make his body fit.

He hadn't been allowed to get ninja training though, so his body was not as strong as that of a ninja.

Today he would become the most important person in the village, somebody that could order even the Hokage, the village leader, around should he wish. It was a major event in his life, and technically it was something that would last his whole life. Even now, he had little doubt that his mother would still command the same amount of respect that she had as Jinchuriki. The only difference was that now she couldn't actually order anyone around, and people would have the choise of if they listened to her or not.

"Yes Tama, please allow my son the same rights you allowed me ya know." Kushina said as she bowed and let her forehead touch the ground she was sitting on. Tamamo nodded with a smile, before she grinned and spread her legs wide as she leaned forward with her cheeks in her hands.

"Of course, but you know the rules. His guard must be with him at all times he leaves, and should I send for him he has to come back to please me." Tamamo said with a wave of her hand. She wasn't trhe jealous type, so she would allow her Jinchuriki to have sex with others... under certain conditions of course. The seed of a Jinchuriki male, and the womb of the Jinchuriki female, were not allowed to be used for the opposite body parts on any other but her. Naruto could never stick his penis inside of the vagina of another woman unless it was to create the next offspring that would one day become her next Jinchuriki, just like how Kushina could never use her vagina for the dicks of any other men without the permission of Tamamo to create new offspring.

The eggs inside of the womb of the Uzumaki female chosen by her were Holy in nature, so to allow anyone without her permission and blessing to impregnant her would always end up producing a child born with the power to become a deity-slayer one day. It was why she was very picky, and when she blessed somebody with the ability to breed with her Jinchuriki she took away their ability to produce half-human half-Uzumaki. She made sure that all Uzumaki born were pure-blooded Uzumaki. The same with the male, she would bless with female that wasn't a Jinchuriki and make sure the offspring would be pure Uzumaki.

Naruto hadn't spoke a word against any choice made so far, because right now he wasn't allowed to talk. He wasn't the Jinchuriki yet, or the ex-Jinchuriki, nor was he the Hokage or the Fire Lord, so he wans't allowed to talk in this room. He could talk, but it was considered disrespectful without their being something very important being behind his reason for speaking.

"Thank you Tama, that means a lot to me." Kushina said with a small smile on her face, while Tama grinned and looked towards Naruto, who almost jumped in shock.

"Of course, it will come at the same price. He already wears the Shrine Robes of the Jinchuriki, I always lived how much leg it showed off. Tell me Naruto, are you wearing underwear?" Tamamo asked teasingly, while Naruto was motioned by Kushina to speak. Naruto gulped lightly, before he stood up and took a knee with her arm on his forehead, he was more nervous that he had ever been in his life. Sure, he had been forced to watch his mother have sex with this woman so many times for his training in losing a sense of shame, but actually talking to her in this holy room was something he had never been trained to do.

"N-no Lady Tamamo, as per tradition I wear no underwear." Naruto answered without a blush. In the old days this was the traditional uniform, and in those days there had been no such thing as underwear, so even now since this was the required uniform there was a rule againsdt wearing underwear under this clothes. He had never even worn underwear in his life, having only ever been dressed in traditional kimonos so that he can be trained to wear the ceremonial robes that he now wore with comfort. One trained their whole lives for the position of Jinchuriki, and only those of the Uzumaki could become the Nine Tails Jinchuriki.

"I can attest to that as well Tama." Kushina comfirmed, and Tamamo pouted at Kushina for having her fun ruined. Obviously the relationship between the two of them had been a good one.

"Poo, taking away my fun. If you weren't so good with your tongue, then I would call you a party killer." Tamamo said with a pout, her arms crossed with a light glare at Kushina, who wasn't nervous in the slightest. She had been this woman's Jinchuriki most of her life, so of curse she had a right to be confident around her. Let it be said that those that got close to their deity gained a rightful confidence when dealing with that deity. Kushina had years of experience doing this, so she knew what buttons she could an couldn't press. Tamamo on the other hand waved her hands, and all of the candles in the room were lit up with blue fire, with the candle being made with red wave. The room was already well lit from the window on the ceiling, but this added drama.

She liked to be dramatic.

"Lets get this started then, Kushina, you know what to do." Tamamo said as Kushina went over to her son and got him to stand up and walked over to the circle in the middle of the room. Naruto followed without speaking a word against it, he was truly nervous now as he stood in the middle of a black circle that appeared on the ground. Re lines came from the circle and begame another circle around his feet. Kushina stood behind her son, before she reached around him and undid the obi around his waist, and with the obi falling to the ground, Naruto;s torso an crotch were revealed to those in the room. He didn't try and cover himself up, and he made sure that he feltr no shame.

Shame was his enemy, and lust was his greatest ally.

"I, Uzumaki Kushina, current Jinchuriki of Nine Tails ask you this, heir of mine, do you swear on your life to spend your time as Jinchuriki pleasing and serving the Tamamo-no-mae and satsifying her needs at her whim?" Kushina asked in a stoic tone as she undid her own obi and let it fall to the ground. Unlike Naruto though, she let her kimono fall to the floor as she took off the last remaining clothes that she had.

Her breasts were perky, and her nipples werer a very soft pink color, almost blending into the color of her skin. Just above her pussy was a cleanly shaving groin, and on that groin were red lines that wrapped around her vagina lightly, and the lines also extended up slightly before they twisted and turned until they made the shape of a heart above wear her womb was. Inside of the red heart was a red circle with nine lines connecting the inside of the circle to a smaller circle. The red lines were thin, before they could also be seen touching the inside of her thighs and taking on the shapes of stylish arrows. These were the marking that all Jinchuriki, past and present, wore to show there status.

These lines could not be faked, and any tattoo made of these lines would be made known by Tamamo, and the one that tried to fake the tattoos would be killed within a day for trying to impersonate a Jinchuriki. The lines were similar to the ones that Tamamo bore on her chest and back, but they served to show that they were hers.

"I swear on my life, and my name Uzumaki Naruto. I will please the Tamamo-no-mae with everything I have." Naruto swore with conviction in his eyes, the nervousness gone now that the ritual had started. Tamamo was grinning as she stood up and slowly started to walk down the steps in front of her to floor level. There were only three steps, but in those sthree steps she showed so much grace that anyone that looked at her would be shocked. Naruto on the other hand watched as she walked towards him and placed a fingetip to the head of his penis. Naruto wanted to scream in pain when the red lines started to move along his body. He was being marked as her new Jinchuriki, and his body being modified further to be able to properly fit her taste.

His penis had already been hard, as needed per the ritual, and HAD been at an average 5 and a half inches long, but the Tamamo was not one that was a fan of those with average or large members. She would manually bless them with bodies that she wanted, or rather, sex organs that she wanted at the time. That was why the Ritual Markings were always placed on the most important sex organs. These markings allowed her to remotely control the size of those organs, and for a female, when she ovulated. If Tamamo wanted, then she could make it so that Kushina never menstrated again.

Naruto's penis started to shrink in size, going from average in size and thickness to below average... when Tamamo normally took the normal of a Loli, then she would want something smaller... that and she normally liked to mock others. She grinned when she saw the penis getting smaller, but losing none of the hardness. This also served the purpose of making it so that other females wouldn't find his penis attractive. She loved cock and pussy, period. Big, small, she loved them all. The thing was that she didn't want anyone else to go after her Jinchuriki's most prized sex organ. So she adjusted the size to something that would make sure that other women that didn't recieve her blessing would not be as attracted to... heck, even the lines themselves emitted a wavelength that made it seemed... unsexual to the eyes of others.

This was also a test, if his male pride had him demanding that she return it back to normal, then he wasn't worthy just yet of being hers. He was thinking more of his own pride, than her pleasure. It went against his training, and showed that he had a few more years before he was mature enough to take on his mother's mantle. Basically, this process had a few very important purposes behind it... and she did kind of like small cock and tight pussy better than big and loose.

Kushina was rubbing her son's shoulders the entire time this was happening, helping to distract him from the pain when a heart was carved into his groin area above his penis, the same as hers. Inside of he hjeart was the same nine lined, double circle. He also he two lines going down each side of the penis that ended and circled around the head of the penis. Finally, the lines stopped when they made the same stylish arrows on his inner thighs. She felt her own lines glowing brightly, before they started to grow dimmer as his lines started to glow brighter the dimmer hers glowed. Her lines finally stopped glowing and turned black, showing her status as ex-Jinchuriki. She let go of Naruto and stepped out of the candles and and the circle with a smile on her face, tears of pride spilling from her eyes.

Naruto was taking over the family business, he was finally ready for his job to begin.

Naruto stopped feeling the pain, and Tamamo took her finger from Naruto's penis when it reached the size that she wanted it to be. It was now just a little longer than her index finger, being at maybe 3 inches long, and only wide enough so that she could grab around it with her index finger and thumb. She had shrunk his balls down a little to look more in place with the new, smaller, size. She had also inchanted them so that should he ever be raped, then his balls would become unable to produce fertile sperm. His sperm would be unable to impregnate a woman. She took no chances with her Jinchuriki.

"Congradulations Naruto, to completely the ceremony, all you have to do is kiss me." Tamamo said with a grin as she sat back down on her pillow and spread her legs to show her pussy. Naruto walked forward while looking at her vagina, it was smaller and tighter looking than his mothers... he had seen it, not felt it, so he wouldn't know about the insides. She had her purple shrine dress lifted up enough to show her slim thighs, and a little bit of her butt. Naruto got down on his knees and her tails all wrapped around her body and pointed towards him. He licked his lips, and the tips of her tails glowed. This was important so that her body would know to allow this boy entry to her pussy when he pleased her.

Using the saliva on his kiss, she would imprint his DNA into her core and have her body memorize it as somebody that would be allowed entry... this was also a part of the ritual to form a bond of complete trust. A kiss on the lips was so overdone, and she liked sex so she would make the kiss something sensual. Her tails stopped glowing when Naruto took his lips from her pussy, and she left her dress fall back down, her legs still open though, even though her pussy was unseen.

'My baby has become a Jinchuriki, I am so proud!' Kushina thought as she put her clothes back on and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Tomorrow she would have to take Naruto to go get his Personal Guard, the people who would serve him over even the Hokage. The people who protect him with their lives. Before anymore rituals could be done, the personal guard would have to be set up so that Naruto could travel to the ritual site so that he can be officially declared to the nation as the Jinchuriki... it may be smart to keep that information hidden, but most nations had their Jinchuriki well known so that the village would know who to protect. It was tradition, but not only that, it was tradition for the Personal Guard to be announced as well.

Naruto was the Jinchuriki either way, but until he was officially anounced, everyone would just assumed that Kushina was still the Jinchuriki. It was a real process to let everyone know that Naruto had taken her place, and inherited her title and power in the nation. Did she believe that Naruto was a bit too young for this amount of power... not really, since she had been younger than him when she became Jinchuriki. If she could handle it, then she would trust her son and put her faith in him to handle is even better than her.

It was a parents job to unconditionally believe in their children.

_**Prolouge Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Candidate Options

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Wow... so this is the village." Naruto whispered to himself as he walked down the streets with his mother, people moving out of their way and some bowing to them as they passed. The streets were dirt roads, and the buildings were made of good wood. The entire place was so much different than what he was used to, even though he had been in the village before, it had been awhile so his memory of it was slightly fuzzy. He had spent most of his childhood studying up on different techniques that he would use, and other such studies that would help him do his duties as a Jinchuriki. He coudn't help but admire the modern look to the ouside, even more so when he lived in such a traditional place that didn't use as many of the modern day appliances.

His mother walked next to him with a smile on her face as she placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Yes, this fragile peace and the bounty this land has. We do our part to provide for this land. We may not be like the ninja, fighting, but we keep Tamamo happy so that she promises the fertility of the land and the people. With her here, we are safe from the attacks from other Deities that would strike... Deities are forbidden from entering another Deities land without permission. We must live, so that this land doesn't come under the attack of another Deity." Kushina explained softly. It was completely true, while they didnt actually fight to protect this place like she had once wanted to, she knew that keeping Tama happy enough to keep the land fertile, the people fertile, and the nation protected while blessing the people, was something that was very important. They stood as a ray of hope for the future and present. They, as Jinchuriki, showed that their Deity had not left them, that tomorrow could always be brighter than today.

If they died, then this nation would be take over by another nation that had their Deity. Their family was the only thing allowing Tama to stay in the Land of Fire, and should they lose their lives then the Land of Fire will lose their guardian Deity. It may sound selfish, but they had to place their own lives above the people in the village, and allow the ninja to protect them. If they fought thmselves, then they would be in more danger. The more danger they were in, the higher the chances of death.

The average lifespan of a ninja was around 20 to 40 years old, sometimes even younger, and rarely ever older. The average lifespand of a Jinchuriki was 50 to 80 years old because of their services to their deity, and the fact they were protected. The average lifespan of an Uzumaki Jinchuriki was between 80 and 110 years old. They needed to stay alive as long as possible so that they could train the next generation, and be a constant reminder of hope. In this world, hope was the most important thing to help people get to tomorrow.

"I really like this place, it is nice ya know." Naruto said with a slightly smaller smile on his face. Kushina rubbed his head with affection, knowing that this would be a great day for Naruto. He was such an innocent boy when it came to other people, simply because he had lived such a sheltered life. He had been taught about a little self-defence, and mostly about sex so that he could do his duties to Tama. It was funny that one of the most innocent people she knew would more than likely know more about sex than even an experienced ninja that delt with seduction. They spent their whole lives from a young age being forced to learn this kind of stuff so that they could do their part to help their country.

Not everyone had to fight the good fight so that their country could succeed, and they did more than their fair share.

"Yeah, it is nice. You know, I'm not even from this country. The last Jinchuriki couldn't make a heir with the ability to become a Jinchuriki, so I was picked to come here and take her place." Kushina said with her small smile growing when she remembered the woman before her that had done her duties. Just walking through the village was a nice thing, and seeing the smiles that appeared on people's faces just by seeing them in public made her day. These people really did appreciate what they did... even if they didn't know WHAT they did for Tama behind closed doors. The only people that knew were her old guards and those that had to know because of their ranking.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence, not counting the bowing people saying their names with smiles on their faces. That was noise, but it was like white noise. He wasn't used to it, but he had been trained in blocking out noise that didn't have anything to do with him. Kushina rubbed her son's hair, before she wrapped an arm over his shoulder and pulled him into a one armed hug. Like him, she was blocking out the noise of the people gasping at the sight of them, since it wasn't as often when they came out of the Shrine these days. She had to dedicate the last few years to fufilling her duty and raising her son, so she didn't go outside to the village nearly as much as she would have liked.

That was why she as showing Naruto to the Hokage Tower personally, so that she could be there when his Personal Guard was picked.

"Today you are going to be picking and meeting with the people that will be your Personal Guard, so we need to go to that tower." Kushina said, pointing over to the red tower with the Kanji for Fire on it. Naruto blinked for a moment, before he mentally berated himself for why they had vertured out of the Shrine this time. He had been so caught up in looking at the village, he hadn't paid attention to why they had left home in the first place. They two of them walking down the street was more of a big deal then he thought it was, because soon the streets started to fill with more and more people the closer they got to the Hokage Tower.

He was starting to feel a litle self-conscious of himself from all the attention.

He was used to the watchful eyes of ANBU, his Mother, and Tamamo. All of these stares filled with respect were new to him, even though he had expected to get them one day, it was strange actually getting them. These people, for some reason it was like they weren't seeing him as Naruto, but as the son of the Jinchuriki. The news hadn't been made yet, so everyone only knew of him as her son, and not her new replacement. The traditional kimono went down to cover mid-thigh and the markings that signified Jinchuriki status of one of the greatest Deities in the Elemental Nations. Naruto unknowingly pressed a little deeper into his mother's side, the attention getting to him.

Her grip on his shoulder tightened as she grinned at him, and when they arrived to the Hokage Tower she was not surprised to see the Hokage, Naruto's father, waiting for them with a smile on his face.

Minato Namikaze looked just like an older version of Naruto, but wearing a Jonin uniform with his cloak over it. His hair also happened to be longer than Naruto's, and his face much more narrow than the younger male's face. He could be described as a very attractive male, and he had a bright smile as he looked at his son for the first time in a long time. Not even the Hokage was allowed to just walk into the Shrine without permission from the Jinchuriki, or without an emergancy to the Deity or the Jinchuriki being known. He had maybe seen his son 5 times in his life, but each time was a bit more awkward than the last.

"Lady Kushina, it is a pleasure to see you again. It is also nice to see you Naruto-kun." Minato said with affection. He couldn't just not call his own flesh and blood son by an affectionate name. The man was very family oriented, so seeing his son again and being there for an important moment in his life. The day he recieved his Personal Guard was something he never got to see with Kushina, or the ritual that he would be partaking in when they were officially labled as his gaurd. He looked at his spawn with pride, while Naruto looked away from Minato after a moment, not knowing what to say to his father after not seeing him in a long time.

"It's nice to see you again to Minato. Has the Council already been called?" Kushina asked seriously.

The Council had been formed to create a form of balance between Ninja and Citizen. There were four parts to the Council, the Elder Council, the Civilian Council, and Department Heads, and the Clan Council. This was a system that had been requested by Tamamo over 70 years ago, and was still used today since it had been a demand of the Guardian Deity. It wasn't just for show though, since if the Hokage made an unjust choice then it could be overturned with a 3/4ths vote of the Council. The Hokage had the most power, but if they allowed the Hokage to have too much power then it was possible that power could go to that Hokage's head. Despite what most people in the nations considered, the Leaf Village was not a dictatorship. They had the most immense population in all of the Elemental Nations, so even the non-ninja needed accurate representation.

"Yes, the Council has been called hours ago when I got your message. Only the Ninja Council and Department Heads have been called though, as per tradition." Minato answered back. In situations of defense of important people, only certain Councils are considered. The Elder and Civilian Council are only allowed to be involved in Civilian matters, or matters that require a special experience in the case of the Elder Council. In cases like this, only those that had ninja under their command to offer up were called.

"I see, well lets not leave them waiting. Come on Naruto, it is time to see who you will be working with in the future." Kushina stated with a grin on her face as Minato led them down the halls towards where the meeting will take place. Naruto looked along the walls of the Hokage Tower and he could see each Hokage that there had been, and normally their were pictures of that Hokage with a group of three younger people next to him. Naruto didn't know much about it, but he was sure that the only Hokage that hadn't trained a group of rookies was the first Hokage. Minato stepped back some so that he was walking next to Naruto, and he offered the younger male a smile.

"So Naruto-kun, are you excited for today?" Minato asked, trying to forge some sort of conversation topic out of what little he had. You couldn't blame a man for trying to talk to the son that he rarely saw. He couldn't really blame Kushina for that choice, since Naruto needed to be trained from a young age, but he wished he could have seen Naruto for often in his childhood.

"Kind of, but I don't know who is going to be chosen. I'm a little nervous about that I guess. I hope that I can be friends with my Guard, like Mom was with hers." Naruto said nervously. These people were going to be around him a lot, so he wanted to get along with them. Minato smiled and rubbed Naruto's hair like Kushina did earlier, before stopped when he saw the look that Kushina was sending him. He took his hand off and remembered they were in public, cetrain levels of affection could be shown, but that could be considered disrespect.

Kushina knew hat it could hurt the reputation of both Naruto and Minato if the connection between them became well known. Minato had a lot of enemies, and Naruto was destined for people coming after his life anyway. If it got out that the war hero Minato Namikaze was also the father of Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tails Jinchuriki then the attempts on his life would increase even more. It was in Naruto's best interest that any spies in the village not be led to believe that Naruto was close to Minato, so any affection had to be in private.

"I am sure you will get along with them. Well this is the room." Minato said as he opened the door to a room with the word for Council etched onto it. Naruto was led into the room by his mother, and he took in the large round table that was divided into four sections. Naruto saw that the table was currently being used by... well he didn't know who these people were besides Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Choza Akamichi sitting in their seats at the section of the table that had the Clan Heads seated. These men were the ones that had guarded his mother well, and lived through the process. These men were each now higher ranked men in the village, being the heads of their own departments as well.

Shikaku Nara was the Jonin Commander, and a man with dark black hair and a scarred face with his hair held back in a spiked up ponytail. He was wearing the Konoha green flask Jacket, and tight fur coat on it with his clan symbol. Underneath he had the normal blue shinobi pants and undershirt, and he wore the leaf village headband on his arm. This man was hailed the the smartest man in the entire village for a reason. Inoichi Yamanaka was the Interogation and Torture Department head and Clan Head of the Yamanaka clan. He wore the Konoha Jonin uniform as well, and he had sky blue eyes with platinum blond hair held in a high ponytail. This man was considered the best at gathering information from the brains of the enemy. Choza Akamichi, he was a large man that wore traditional armor with dark red long and spikjed hair, with a chubby exterior to his body. He wore swirls on his cheeks, and he was the head of the department that involved the checking in food supplies for the various forms of poison that could be added to the crops. He kept the village safe by commanding and checking food supplies, a very important job.

"All rise." Minato said when he got to his seat at the front of the table, and each clan head and department head stood up and faced towards Naruto, Minato, and Kushina. Naruto noticed that some seats were empty, but he didn't think much of it.

"Tsume Inuzuka, clan head of the Inuzuka." A wild looking woman with tanned skin and wild brown hair, two red fangs tattoos on her cheeks, and wearing the normal Jonin uniform, stated as she introduced herself to the newest person in the room. This was also the form of role call that was taken at every meeting. Naruto could tell that she was a wild person just by looking at her. Minato nodded at her, and she sat down in her seat, with Naruto noticing the huge black dog wearing the eyepatch behind her.

"Hiashi Hyuga, clan head of the Hyuga." A prim and proper man said neutrally. This man had peach skin and long brown hair that was cut in a perfect line in the back. He wore traditional, for his clan, ropes that spoke of a belief in his own pedigree. The man had pure white eyes, with only the ring in the eyes showing that he had irises at all. The man had no pupils visible in his eyes either. The man seemed to be looking at Kushina, and then to Naruto for a second, before he turned his head back to Minato when he sat down in his seat.

Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza all introduced themselves next before being seated, but Naruto already knew who they were so it was much less important to him. The next person that stood up got his attention though. This man had pretty much his whole body covered in a jacket, and his eyes were blocked by sunglasses. Even his voice was deep, and had a certain quality to it that made others want to respect him.

"Shibi Aburame, I lead the Aburame clan." Shibi introduced, before he sat down and allowed the next person to go and introduce themselves. Naruto could tell that this guy was awkward in public, it was so obvious that even Natuto could see that. The next person to stand was a man that wore black clothing, and his age showed that every wrinkle he had was one that he had earned by being a powerful person.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, ex-Hokage, and current head of the Sarutobi clan." Hirzen said with a smile towards Kushina, and by extension Naruto. The man had once been the Third Hokage, before he had gifted the title over to Minato, who was the Fourth Hokage. This man had lived to be the one to assign Kushina her Personal Guard, and be there for her when she had been officially anounced at the Fire Capital as the Jinchuriki. This man had lived through three major wars, and was still alive and kicking to brag about it.

"Tsunade Senju, Head of the Senju, and Head of the Medical Ninja." The next person introduced. This was a woman that _looked_ like she was in her early to late twenties. A fair skinned beauty with large breasts, and her hair a pale blond color that complimented her brown eyes. She had on a green gambling jacket, and a normal top with normal loose fitting pants under it. She had a purple diamond on her head that looked like it had been painted on. This woman was a lot older than she looked, since from what little he knew, this woman had been the one that had been ordered back to the village so that she could be the one to deliver Naruto when he had been born.

She smelled a little like Sake.

"Dragon, ANBU Commander." A man that wore a no sleeves armor vest with a short sleeves tight black shirt and tight black pants said emotionlessly. He wore a mask over his face that was white with red paint on it to make the mask seem more like a dragon. This person stayed standing nearby the table, and he was obviously ready for any form of attack. The tanto he carried on his back Naruto saw that the chair that had the picture of a white and red fan was completely empty, and so were a few other chairs that had nobody to represent them at this moment.

"Great, now that we have everyone coming accounted for. I would like to start this meeting by saying that today will be a great occasion indeed. Kushina Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki, has finally passed on her title to her son, Naruto Uzumaki." Minato said as he gestured Naruto to come forward, and Kushina pushed him in the back a little to make him take the step forward needed so that he could introduce himself. Naruto almost stumbled, before he caught himself and grinned to the people.

"Hello... I'm Naruto Uzumaki, got to sya it's nice to meet you all." Naruto said with a smile on his face, and some of the people in the room grinned at him. Naruto saw the predatory look on Tsume's face, but he quickly looked away from her and saw the others looking at him with curious glances.

"So this is about his Personal Guard is it?" Tsunade guessed with a raised eyebrow, already knowing who she wanted to suggest for his guard. Everyone knew that the quickest way to gaining fame, and growing in reputation, but to become a Jinchuriki's Personal Guard member. Everyone wanted somebody with a connection to them to become a member. In all of history, those that survive being a guard go on to doing great things in their lives. Shikaku, Choza, and even Inoichi were all examples of this fact. Even before the village had been truly formed, the three men that had guarded the Jinchuriki had gone onto doing great things, before one of he guards went traitor.

Thankfully, the Personal Guards had seals placed on them to prevent them from speaking about the private matters between Jinchuriki and Deity.

"Ah, now this takes me back." Choza said with a deep voice after a moment, and a light blush on his face as he looked at Kushina. Kushina didn't blush at all though. This man had once been her guard, and had seen her preforming her duties, along with Shikaku and Inoichi. They had been sworn into never speaking of what they saw, and those of the Uzumaki were trained to be without a normal sense of shame. Inoichi was completely avoiding looking at Kushina, while Shikaku didn't seem to care at all.

"It takes me back as well, I remember assigning you three to Kushina when you were all just starting to get a reputation." Hiruzen recalled with a loud chuckle, while Tsunade nearby rolled her eyes. Of course her old teacher remembered that, even she remembered being present for the ceremony when Kushina had been officially made the Jinchuriki. Tsunade and her own relatives had not inherited the qualities fromn their grandmother that would make her a good Jinchuriki, so Kushina had been sent from the original Uzumaki homeland to Konoha so that a new Jinchuriki could be picked.

"It was troublesome, Kumo kept trying to get her. Protecting her had been so boring the rest of the time, and when she was in danger it was troublesome fighting." Shikaku groaned out, remembering all of the seperate assassination attempts. The other clan heads seemed to be bored of this conversation, so Tsume decided to change the subject from the past.

"Heh! This is a good chance for my daughter Hana! She has three dogs to her name, and is a well trained ninja. She just got promoted to Chunin. In her hands, Lord Naruto will be well protected!" Tsume bragged loudly, and Minato wrote down _Hana Inuzuka_ on the list of cadidates for the honor. He noted that Tsume was making sure to remember to be somewhat respectful to the new Jinchuriki, and he nodded and looked around the room for anyone else with suggestions.

"My apprentice Shizune. She has no immediant family to worry about, next to me she is the second best medic in the entire village, she is smart, she is a Jonin with plenty of battle experience, and fought in the last war. She is also friendly, and is good at caring for others. I taught her how to fight and heal, and I can personally vouch for her skills." Tsunade offered after a moment. It was also a very good suggestion in many people's minds. A well trained medic with Jonin-level fighting skills was a rarety these days, so having a person on the guard that could both heal him and fight to protect him was a major asset. The fact one of Tsunade's standing in the village had suggested her placed her above Hana for the consideration, though not far above since the spot could be filled with three people.

"Okay, that sounds good." Minato mumbled to himself, while Naruto saw the next person, Shibi, stand at attention and looked towards Naruto.

"I believe my son Shino Aburame would be a good fit. He has shown good control over his insects, and is close to the Jinchuriki's age. He has room to grow, and with the close age gap I believe that Shino and Lord Naruto will be able to get along." Shibi stated, and Minato nodded lightly at how appealing the idea sounded in person, but it didn't sound as good as a Chunin or a Jonin protecting Naruto. A genin was the lowest ranked ninja, even the three that had protected Kushina had been Chunin before they were assigned to her. Young they may have been when they became Chunin, but Chunin all the same.

"If close in age is something to consider, then my nephew Neji Hyuga should be in consideration. He has the strongest Byakugan of his generation, and has thicker Hyuga blood than any other I have seen. He graduated last year at the top of his class, and is considered a genius among my clan. He is also only a year younger than Lord Jinchuriki." Hiashi stated as he placed a member of his clan into consideration for the honored position. It would bring his clan a great amount of pride and honor for one of their own to take this position, so they weren't going to even consider not suggesting it. Minato wrote the name down without hesitating either, but this was not a promise that Neji would become the Personal Guard member.

"Operative Cat would make a good member. She has steadily grown in ANBU over the last few years, and is one of our best operatives. I vouch for her skills with a sword, and she would give her life for the good cause without a moments hesitation." Dragon stated with a nod, though you couldn't see the expression on his face when he said it. Shikaku nodded at the idea in small distance away, while Naruto wondered who this 'Cat' was.

"I think that Sasuke Uchiha, the Rookie of the Year this year would be a good fit. The boy has shown a good head on his shoulder, and excels in being a ninja. He has already shown to be proficient in Katon Jutsu, and is from a respectable clan." Inoichi suggested, breaking away from what the others were trying to do. The others seemed to be trying to select people to help others, with Naruto's safety being second on their priorities, Inuzuka and Hyuga, while he actually cared about what happened to his own charge's son. Tsunade and Dragon had given legitamate suggestions in his mind. With Shibi it was hard to tell.

"Hmm, I suggested that my wife become a member of the Personal Guard. Yoshino needs to get out of the house more, and she is a Chunin-level ninja. She has been talk the clan jutsu, and she is strong AND smart." Shikaku suggested. His alternate reason was that it would get his wife out of the house more often, but even though that may have been the most obvious thing, Minato still wrote her name down for consideration.

"I think that Special Jonin Anko Mitarashi will be a good fit. She was trained by Orochimaru before the man defected, so that speaks volumes for her potential and current skill set." Hiruzen offered after a moment, and Minato nodded with a smile as he wrote down the name of another high level ninja. This woman wasn't even much older than Naruto, being in her early twenties, so a bond could be formed there.

"I don't have a suggestions, all of those selected are fine selections." Choza said after a moment, not really thinking of anyone that would be a good fit for the situation. Minato nodded, and with the list he handed it over to Dragon.

"Go get everyone on this list and have them report to the Event Stadium. The best way to decide is to see their skills first hand." Minato ordered, and Naruto almost jumped in surprise when the ANBU vanished into thin air in a puff of smoke. He didn't even know ninja could do something so cool like that, and Kushina almost chuckled, being the only person to see the surprise on Naruto's face. Minato stood up and nodded to those in the room, and most seemed to agree to the idea of a test of skills so that they could see who was best suited for the task.

The Personal Guard would soon be decided!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Competition Begins

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So this is the list of potential guards?" Naruto questioned as he looked over the list. They had to walk quite a distance over to the stadium that was used for important events so that they could see the potential guards in person. Right now Naruto was sitting next to his mother, and both of them were seated in the Kage's Box that normally had any visiting Hokage or other such important people. Currently though the only people inside of the box were Naruto, Minato, and Kushina, with Minato sitting close to the front. Naruto looked at the piece of paper in his hands, and he looked towards the ground far below.

At the front of the box being a television so that they could see what happens down below without straining the eyes. Most televisions these days were only used for events such as this, and in important places. This one was focused on the people standing in a line at the bottom of the stadium. Naruto looked at the profiles that he was given and the list, before he started to match them all up to their profile. Naruto looked at the first file in his hand and looked towards the screen.

_Shizune (no last name) - Age: 28 - Sex: Female - Rank: Jonin - Classification: Medical Ninja - Birthday: November 18 - Blood Type: A - Graduated Ninja Academy: Age 9 - Promoted to Chunin: Age 13 - Promoted to Jonin: Age 15 - Apprenticed Under: Tsunade Senju - Height: 168 cm - Weight: 49.2 kg - Hair: Black - Eyes: Black - Bloodline: None_

Naruto looked at the screen and he could see that Shizune was a beautiful woman that had shoulder length straight hair. She had fair skin, very fair infact, and she had an average height and slender build. She seemed to be nervous about this, or maybe that she had ben suggested for this. She was happy though as well, and she wore the normal green flask jacket that Jonin of the village wore. The breasts of the flask jacket had six holders on each side, and on the back of it was a red swirl symbol that was actually the Uzumaki Clan symbol. She had on blue pants like most Jonin, but she had a costumized blue shirt that had sleeves more than long enough to completely cover her hands. Like most kind, she had her ankles bandaged up with blue sandles on with the top covered. She also wore no leaf headband.

_Hana Inuzuka - Age: 18 - Sex: Female - Rank: Chunin - Classification: Medical Ninja - Birthday: April 13 - Blood Type: O - Graduated Ninja Academy: Age 12 - Promoted to Chunin: Age 17 - Apprenticed Under: None - Height 170.3 cm - Weight: 52.5 kg - Hair: Brown - Eyes: Black - Bloodline: None_

The screen showed that Hana was a girl slightly older than him, though a good bit taller, with her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had her cheeks decorated with red fang marks. She was tanner than Shizune and wore her Chunin flask vest with the zipper undone slightly to show her cleavage. The collar of it stuck up rather high, and left the front open. She wore no shirt underneath her flash jacket, and her right arm had bandages while the left one wore a wrist protector. She had on tight spandex shorts that went to her knees, and she wore the uniform sandles. Unlike Shizune, her jacket had no pockets on the front. She had three gray furred dogs with white underbellies, all of which was next to or behind her. Each dog came up to her waist in height.

_Shino Aburame - Age: 12 - Sex: Male - Rank: Genin - Classification: Ninja - Birthday: January 23 - Blood Type: AB - Graduated Ninja Academy: Age 12 - Apprenticed Under: None - Height: 156.2 cm - Weight: 45.8 kg - Hair: Brown - Eyes: Unknown - Bloodline: Insects inside body_

Shino was a young boy, younger than him at least, who was tall for his age. He was pale skinned, very pale, and he had most of his body and features covered by a light blue jacket with a high collar. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, and he wore a leaf headband with his spiky brown hair shooting out of the top. With dark gray pants and normal blue sandles, he had a knife holder on his right thigh. The boy seemed to be radiating no sense of emotion at all... it was kind of creepy actually if Naruto was to be honest.

_Yugao Uzuki - Age: 22 - Sex: Female - Rank: Anbu - Classification: Sensor Type - Birthday: November 3 - Blood Type: A - Graduated Ninja Academy: Age 8 - Promoted to Chunin: Age 10 - Promoted to Jonin: Age 17 - Apprenticed Under: Kakashi Hatake - Height: 169.2 cm - Weight: 50.5 kg - Hair: Purple - Eyes: Brown - Bloodline: None_

Yugao, or Cat, was a young woman with straight, purple hair that reached all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a white mask that looked like a cat with three red stripes. She seemed to be keeping her real appearance a secret from the people that were filling up the audience at this time. When people heard what was going around, it wasn't a real secret and it would bring more clients to the village. She was wearing a standerd Anbu uniform that was made of black and gray armor without any sleeves, showing off her arms. She had metal arm guards, and she wore dark gray pants with a knife holder on her right leg. Her legs were bandaged up and she wore the same blue sandles. Strapped to the back of the women was a Katana, and she seemed to be standing as straight as she possibly could.

_Neji Hyuga - Age: 13 - Sex: Male - Rank: Genin - No Classification - Birthday: July 3 - Blood Type: O - Graduated Ninja Academy: Age 12 - Apprenticed Under: None - Height: 159.2 cm - Weight: 45.8 kg - Hair: Brown - Eyes: White - Bloodline: Byakugan_

This boy... he looked like he had a stick up his ass. He boy didn't seem to want to be here in front of everyone, but he was. He had long brown hair that was in a low tie near the upper part of his back that ended mid-back, and he was pale skinned. His eyes were showing the Byakugan white traits like Hiashi, and the rest of that clan, and he wore his headband over his forehead with a frame going down the side of his face. His shirt was a khaki shirt and he wore dark brown shorts, and around his right arm and right leg were covered them completely in bandages. Like everyone, he wore the same sandles.

_Yoshino Nara - Age: 36 - Sex: Female - Rank: Chunin - No Classification - Birthday: Feburary 24 - Blood Type: A - Graduated Ninja Academy: Age 10 - Promoted to Chunin: Age 19 - Apprenticed Under: Shiroka Nara - Height: 162.1 cm - Weight: 46.2 kg - Hair: Brown - Eyes: Black - Bloodline: None_

Yoshino Nara was a youthful woman with clear skin, as in no wrinkles, and she seemed to have more rough features than the other woman that were there didn't have. She had tanned peach skin, and she was wearing a green Chunin flash jacket without a high collar, and she had on a lng sleeved shirt under it. The right sleeves of the shirt was black, while the left sleeve of the shirt was a very hot pink color that attracted your eyes to that sleeve. She had the Nara clan symbal sticked onto the outer thighs of her dark gray pants in black, and she wore blue sandles that actually had something to cover the toes.

_Sasuke Uchiha - Age: 12 - Sex: Male - Rank: Genin - No Classification - Birthday: July 23 - Blood Type: AB - Graduated Ninja Academy: Age 12 - Apprenticed Under: None - Height: 150.8 cm - Weight: 42.2 kg - Hair: Black - Eyes: Onyx - Bloodline: Sharingan (Not Active)_

This boy gave off a fair amount of arrogance in his demeaner, and he was looking at the other contestants like he had already won the big prize. The boy wore traditional, before they died out, Uchiha clothing that consisted of a high color blue shirt with the white and red Uchiha fan on the back of it. He had black hair that spiked up in the back of it, almost looking like a... duck's butt with two bangs framing the cheeks lightly. His shorts were pale shorts and both white armor warmers, and strapped blue leg guards. The blue clothes forehead protector with the leaf crest showed that he was a ninja, but the fact he wasn't wearing a Chunin or Jonin flask showed he wasn't high ranked, despite his attitude.

The fact a ton of people from the village, mostly civilians, were showing up to see who would become members of the _Honored Guard_ as people have taken to calling them was a big ego booster. The boy didn't seem to have been really challenged before today, or maybe knowing he had been recommended was the reason for his arrogance at the moment. That would have to go if he even wanted this position.

_Anko Mitarashi - Age: 24 - Sex: Female - Rank: Special Jonin - Classification: T/I Specialist - Birthday: October 24 - Blood Type: A - Graduated Ninja Academy: Age 10 - Promoted to Chunin: Age 12 - Promoted to (S)Jonin: Age 17 Apprenticed Under: Orochimaru - Height: 167 cm - Weight: 45.8 kg - Hair: Purple - Eyes: Brown -Bloodline: None (Curse Mark)_

This woman truly did have strange purple hair. Even from the TV hanging above them Naruto could see the bloodthirsty grin on thsi woman's fair skinned face. Fair skin seemed to be a common trait in women from Konoha, or the Land of Fire in general. This woman was different than the others though, even though she was a Jonin technically, she did not wear the Jonin uniform. Instead of that she wore a tan overcoat with purple in-seams. Her coat was completely open to show that underneath it she wore a fitted mesh bodysuit that stretched from below her collarbone to just above her knees. She had a blue belt with a sash that was connected to a dark orange mini-skirt. She had a snake-fang pendant attached to a thick cord around her neck, and dangling between her well endowed chest... that her mesh bodysuit showed off. Naruto would say that this girl was a D-Cup easily. She had a wrist watch, and on her shins were metal shin guards that extended to cover the top of her blue sandles as well. On her head was her headband, but the symbal was covered by her hair, and the back of her hair was in a spiky, fanned-ponytail.

"So what do you think of them?" Kushina whispered to Naruto when she saw him finish looking over the basics of his potential guardians. Naruto looked at them again more closely, while Minato looked around at the crowd.

This was a great chance for getting the public to view the strength of their ninja in a safe way, so they could increase the number of missions their village does, thus making theor economy much better. This little show served more purposes than just getting Naruto the best guard possible, but to also show off the strength of his village. Now normally people would come here to see a fight, but having these future guardian candidates fight right now when the skills were unevenly matched was a bad idea.

"Friends! Families! My fellow members of this great village! Today is a wonderous day! The new Honorable Guard will be decided among these young ninja! Eight ninja have been selected for consideration in the portection of our next Jinchuriki, the one that provides us with the Tamamo-no-mae's blessings! Only three will be chosen for this most honorable position!" Minato started off as he stood up at the front of the box. Minato was just as excited as everyone else to see his ninja show off, and find the person thre guards for his son. It was important to pick strong people that Naruto could get along with, and could be useful.

The crowd roared in approval, the excitement in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. The fact that a new Jinchuriki would be named soon was great news for the nation, and most people didn't get to see the Jinchuriki change in their lives. The one before Kushina had lived to live to over a 100 years old. People had gotten so used to Mito that they had forgotten about the one before Mito, and the one before that. Most people didn't live to see the ceremony in which the title of Jinchuriki changed hands. A lot of people though in their late 40's were the ones that would remember Kushina getting the title.

"Way to oversell it." Kushina mumbled to Naruto, who was silently laughed at Minato's expense. The blond man twitched for a moment, before he took a calming breath.

"The winners of this competition will be decided by those that show the most power, potential, and impress both the old and new Jinchuriki! Please, step forward Lord Naruto and Lady Kushina!" Minato said with his enhanced voice, and both Naruto and Kushina stood up and walked towards the edge of the box. The second they were seen, the crowds roared louder than ever, cheers of admiration for the ones that kept their land filled with fertile growing lands, and people that could bare strong heirs to their families. These civilians and ninja alike were excited, since to them this would be the more important event in the induction of the Jinchuriki.

Most of them wouldn't be able to go to the ceremony in the capital of the Land of Fire, so today would be the first time that they saw the new Jinchuriki.

"Hello! Citizens of Konohagakure, with great pleasure do I stand before you today not as your Jinchuriki, but as the ex-Jinchuriki that will become the guide to my own flesh and blood! My son who has stepped up and now has my title! It is also with great sorrow that I step down from my position to allow him to take my responsibilities! As my last duty to my son, and the one that will follow in my footsteps, I will fairly judge those that will become my son's most trusted guardians!" Kushina shouted loudly so that the entire stadium could hear. She had a look of utter pride on her face as she yelled with a big toothy smile. This would be one of the last official things that she did as Jinchuriki, so she had to make a good showing of it. These people loved to hear those with power talk, and they were easily inspired by mere words.

The cheers of the crowd were enough proof to how pumped up they were, and many were shouting in approval at just seeing the young looking beauty in front of them. Naruto stepped up to the front and the crowd roared so loud that he felt he coud go deaf because of the noise. The all calmed down almost right away when they saw him open his mouth, most likely on the television screens that were hanging in front of the seats in the stands. Naruto gathered up his courage, before he gained a determined look in his eyes.

"Everyone of the Great Nation of Konoha! Please listen to me when I say that I will show no bias to my guard because of age, rank, or gender when I watch them preform for us this day! I will be fair, and will pick solely based on how well I am impressed! I wish all of you good luck, and if it were up to me, I would like to say you are all winners just for being considered... No! We are all winners just for being in this Great Nation!" Naruto shouted with his arms spread out widely. If the crowd had been loud before, then now they were breaking the sound barrier and creating booms with their voices. Naruto soaked up the approval, and he could see that the Jonin level ninja down below were staring up at him with approval in their eyes as well.

Nobody had known what to expect from the new Jinchuriki, and now they knew that this one had a strong love for the village.

"There you have it! With those words from both old and new Jinchuriki, I would like to take a moment to explain how you are going to showcase your skills! Each contestant will be given a time limit of 10 minutes to show off their jutsu, skills, or anything else that they believe would increase their chances! In those 10 minutes you are not allowed to attack the others competing, but you may request another active ninja to spar against if that is something you wish for!" Minato shouted loudly, and those down below looked eager in most cases to begin now. Those that wanted to position were much more excited to show off than those that didn't know what they wanted. Now they were going to have to show off their skills in a way that they would have to think of before actually doing it.

They would need to start thinking of their most flashy, and most impressive, jutsu and think of how to make them even more impressive than before.

Naruto leaned forward with bright eyes, excitement in them clear.

He wanted to see what a ninja could do!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Anko the Snake Queen

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Naruto has more to his job than just sleeping with Tamamo. Also, I said Futa, it was just a fair warning that it would appear at some point. I didn't even say WHO the futa would be doing.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Heh, this is going to be a peace of cake. Watch and learn kiddies, because Anko Mitarashi is going to be the first to go!" Anko shouted with a grin on her face. She was just happy that she was considered for one of the most important roles in the entire village. The safety of the Jinchuriki was top priority, even more so when without them the village would lose it's guardian deity. It was like you were chosen to save the village itself every single day just by staying close to the Jinchuriki. The fact that the Third Hokage had suggested her made her even more pumped to show off her skills.

There was a puff of smoke in front of her, and she saw as the other contestants started to go to the side of the arena so that they could pateintly wait for their turns. The smoke cleared seconds later, and standing in front of her was none other than one of the most powerful men in the village, who for some reaosn wasn't selected for the role of Honored Guard. With spiked up, to the side, silver hair was a man that was well known through out the entire village. He was wearing a Jonin uniform, and across the lower half of his face her wore a mask while his left eye was covered by his headband. He was extremely laid back looking, and was even reading a book in front of her that she knew all too well. It was her favorite book series, the Make Out series. This was the first volume, Make Out Paradise, and she just loved the orange smut book in his hands, even more so Make Out Violence.

This was Kakashi Hatake, one of the Fourth Hokage's original students, who fought in the Third Great War, and became well known.

"Yo, how is it hanging. The Rules for this are you must show off any jutsu that you think will impress, and briefly face me in a Taijutsu match. You may use any weapons in the match, and Jutsu that aid in Taijutsu." Kakashi explained the way this was going to go down for her. She was grinning the entire time, and Kakashi jumped away when she started to weave handsigns for a few brief seconds. She was looking away from him, and over at the targets in the distance, before she took in a very deep breath of air.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Anko called out, before she started to spit out a bright orange flame with started to grow larger and larger in size and take the form of a dragon head as it headed towards the targets. The flames left behind scorched ground, and they continued to grow in size until they were able to completely cover a human body and more, and she kept breathing the flames from her mouth until they hit the human shaped logs in the distance, about 70 meters away, and passed over them for a few more meters before she stopped spitting fire, and the flames started to vanished into nothing. She smirked as she looked at the burnt log, which was black and glowing with red embers from the heat of the flames.

Anko crossed her fingers, and in a puff a perfect clone of her appeared next to her and jumped far away from her. The two Anko's started to make different hand signs, and they were forming them so fast that their hands were mere blurs to the eye. She was going to make this even more impressive than before, so with her Shadow Clone Jutsu she would show that her strength was not something to be understimated. She was a Special Jonin for a damn good reason, and she could fight on Jonin level easily. She was an A-Rank Kunoichi after all, and she had trained her ass of to deserve that title.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." The Anko Clone shouted as she took a deep breath and started to spew out a large number of watermelon sized fireballs from her mouth that started to race towards the real Anko, who finished forming her handsigns and got down on the ground and placed her palms against the ground. Anko was smirking towards her clone as the fast fireballs got within 9 meters of her, and she opened her mouth to call out her jutsu. Most people knew this, but calling out the jutsu actually made it MUCH easier to use the jutsu itself, it helped to keep your mind focused on what jutsu you were using, and thus it gave you more control over the jutsu. They didn't call out the jutsu named just to be cool, they did it because they had to.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall." Anko whispered as she sent her chakra into the ground in front of her, and with her chakra she forced the ground in front of her to shoot up and create a wall in front of her. The wall rose up until it stood at 8 feet tall, and 9 feet wide, with a thickness of 2 feet. The wall was decorated with the stone face of a snake with it's mouth open, her personal touch, and because this was a chakra enhanced earth wall it was stronger than normal earth. The fireballs impacted the wall and exploded lightly, leaving scrorch marks on the wall, but not destroying the wall itself. The clone grit her teeth, before the real Anko started to go through handsigns again and stopped a few seconds later. The clone also went through a few handsigns, but this took less time.

"Time to break a mud wall, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The clone Anko shouted as she spewed out a large fireball that grew in size until it became the size that it was twice as large as the wall, and almost twice as wide. The fireball exploded and destroyed the entire wall, before a severely damaged Anko was sent flying through the air and rolling across the ground. Their were gasps from the crowd, before Anko turned into a dark brown mud and splashed on the ground. The ground in front of the clone cracked, before a large snake with a head the size of a horse's head came from the ground, forcing the clone of Anko to jump away out of shock.

The snake's mouth opened, and the real Anko crawled out seconds later, with the snake vanishing in a puff of smoke. The real Anko went through handsigns again, before she smirked and bit her thumb. Placing her hand on the ground, black sealing markings spread out on the ground, before a large explosiuon of smoke covered Anko for seconds, before a large house sized snake burst from the smoke with Anko on it's head. The snake bit down on the clone of Anko, before the clone spat out blood and turned back into smoke, vanishing from the mini fight. Anko jumped from the snake, and it vanished a few seconds later in more smoke. She let out sigh of relief, before she looked up at the Kage Box and saw that she had caught Naruto's interest as he leaned over the railing to get a better view.

Now it was time to show off one of her few A-Rank Jutsu, so weaving through at least five dozen different handsigns in a matter of ten seconds, a new personal best, she slammed her hands against the ground. Then she looked up at the sky and she used her chakra to stick herself to the ground so that she wasn't blown away by the recoil of her own attack. She took a deep breath, before her chest swelled, showing how durable the ninja body was, and then her head jerked back down and she took a single hand from the ground and made a ring with her index finger and thumb in front of her mouth, before she called out her final attack she would be showing off. She needed to save some chakra for the fight with Kakashi in a few minutes, or seconds depending on how long she could hold the jutsu.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missle!" She called out, and a large stream of white and orange flames spewsed from her mouth, and guided by her hand it was both potent and fast. The flames hit the walls of the stadium in two seconds flat, and the walls were easily 130 meters away from where she was. The wall around the area she was hitting was already starting to crack and melt, glowing bright red and orange from the extreme hit behind her A-Rank technique. Techniques that were normally only used by higher level Jonin, and Kage level ninja. It was her most powerful Fire Style Jutsu, and most powerful offensive jutsu period that didn't involve poison or snakes. She started to breath out even harder, and the flames started flying faster and stronger, growing larger in size so that she could make herself look even more impressive.

The roaring flames and crackling of the grass and wall being burnt by the fires were heard by everyone watching her, and she had to hold back a grin, or risk losing control of the jutsu. The position of her mouth was very immportant in Fire Style jutsu. She ended the technique after a few more seconds, and when she did a hole in the wall, with molten rock around it was seen, with the molten rock dripping on the scrorched ground. A line of destruction led between her and the wall, and Kakashi started to form handsigns nearby, before he spat out a glob of water from behind his mask and sent multiple globs of water at the molten wall, filling the area with steam so that a fire could be prevented. The rock hardened by the time the steam cleared, and Kakashi nodded towards her.

"If you need a few minutes break to recover, I am sure that the others would understand. It would increase you chances." Kakashi said lazily. Anko had always been good with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, being around Jonin level with Ninjutsu, and very stronger in her Genjutsu. She was upper Chunin level in speed and strength though, but she made up for it with Jonin level Stamina and Chakra Reserves. She had more stamina and chakra than he did, but all of her other skills besides her Genjutsu were lower than his, her Taijutsu a lot weaker. It would be best to let her rest so that she could make as good an impression as possible.

"Heh, chicken shit. Just don't want to face... my awesome. I'll let you think of a way to beat me..." Anko said while panting lightly. All of these quick changes in techniques with moderate to high chakra cost were weighing on her larger than average reserves for a woman. Normally, women were born with smaller reserves of chakra, but larger control over their chakra. Anko had higher than average chakra, even among male ninja her chakra was stronger, more potent, so she had a hard time controlling it and sometimes ended up putting too much chakra into some attacks, wasting it. She needed to work on her chakra control some, so that she stopped wasting as much chakra.

"... Yeah, lets go with that." Kakashi said uncaringly after a moment. The insult meaning nothing to him. He was impressed with how stronger her Fire Style Jutsu were, so he could put up with some mockinfg.

He would be recomending Anko for promotion to full Jonin. She showed good levels of mastery of both Fire and Earth, with Fire being her natural affinity. She also had a summon animal, which was rare, so her being a Special Jonin was an insult to most of her skills. She might lack a little speed and strength compared to other Jonin, but she was talented. She was still very fast, much faster than most Kunoichi these days that actually were Jonin. Actually, why she wasn't a Jonin was up to debate.

"So... how did I do? Was he impressed?" Anko asked with a small, almost unnoticable, nervous expression on her face. She had to admit that she wanted to get this job. The Third Hokage had suggested her after all, and it would be a shame to both of their names to not get the position. Kakashi looked at her, before he looked over towards the Kage Box and saw that Naruto seemed to be very into the Jutsu show that Anko had pulled off.

The woman was a natural at showing off, making a Shadow Clone to spar with and show off her jutsu in an even flashier manner, thus increasing her chances of getting picked. This was a contest about showing off and being flashy after all, catching the attention of Naruto and Kushina were the most important things about this.

"I think you certainly caught his attention with your display. You did a good job with the Dragon Flame, Fireball, Dragon Flame Missle, and Phoenix Flower jutsus. Now if anyone else uses them, it will look like they are copying you." Kakashi said, knowing that one Sasuke Uchiha was a fire ninjutsu user, thus his chances dropped the second that Anko started to use very powerful and impressive fire techniques. He wanted his student to win sure, but he had told that he wasn't allowed to be biased for the matches. He was one of the top Jonin in the village, so he could easily shirk aside his bias for this.

"Fire Affinities are common in the Land of Fire. I wanted to go first so that I could be the first one to make a big impression with them. Now anyone else that uses them won't have a big impact. Shizune has a pretty much promised spot, being a much needed medic and apprentice of Tsunade. I know she is going to be picked, so I need to make the others look bad, and myself look good." Anko said, her breath having returned to her now that her body had rested a little bit. Using jutsu wasn't just draining on the chakra, but also on physical stamina. The more chakra you had, the higher yours stamina, so using chakra could sometimes sacrifice your stamina physically if you used enough. She looked at Kakashi, before she kicked things off and rushed at him and threw a punch towards his jaw while he wasn't looking.

He raised his elbow and blocked the punch, before he gave a swiping kick at her ankles, with her blocking it by stamping her foot on the ground. She spun around and swung her other elbow at him, and he stepped back and jumped away to get some distance. Anko was having none of that, so using a single hand to form a handseal she stuck her hand out with form brown spotted tan snaked stretching out of her sleeves and going towards Kakashi. Kakashi used his book to smack them away from him, but they changed directions and started to go around him and aim for his back.

Kakashi jumped into the air to avoid the snakes as they circled around where he had been standing. The snakes all vanished, before Anko jumping up after Kakashi and kicked him in the ribs. He was able to block the kick using his hand, but Anko flicked her wrist as a kunai appeared in her hand. She flicked it at Kakashi, whose eye widened as he leaned back as it sailed over his head. Sure, he wasn't going full force, but Anko was doing very good so far. She pulled her leg back and curled them, before she kicked Kakashi in the gut with both feet and sent him roughly back down to the ground. She and he both landed on the ground on their feet, before she ran at him and threw a few senbon at him. He dodged the needles by a hair's breath.

The object was to see her strength, not to defeat her in a battle. Her strength was on display, not his, so he wasn't fighting to win exactly.

Anko was flexible, very flexible. She was able to aim a high kick at Kakashi's jaw. He grabbed her ankle and was about to push her and throw her off balance, before she hopped on one leg and used that leg to forced Kakashi to let go of her other leg. Landing on her hands and feet, she copied Kakashi and went for a sweeping kick to the legs.

'She is good, better than I thought.' Kakashi thought as he put his book away. He could tell that she had gotten much better than when he last tested her for the position of Jonin. She had failed to become a Jonin at that time, but that was years ago. If she was this skilled she could have become a Jonin before now. He was actually having to try to block and dodge Anko's fast kicks and stronger punches. Sure, she would most likely never be another Might Guy, but she and her Snake Style of fighting and attacking at his joints and other weak spots would grant her a title of one of the strongest Kunoichi in the leaf village in the field of Taijutsu.

"Are you as turned on as me right now?" Anko asked with a grin on her face as she was punched in the sternum and forced a few feet back before she stopped herself by using her chakra to stick to the ground. She countered by bringing out two kunai, one in each hand, before she ran at Kakashi with a grin and swung the kunai in her left hand. Kakashi pulled out a kunai of his own, before he used it to block a strike from her knife. The sparks were flying as the two of them danced between blows, moving from one foot to the next as they exchanged countless blows. Kakashi was able to fend off both of the knifes without extreme trouble. He was sweating after a bit lightly though, she was being relentless with her blows.

She even started to add low kicks in with her strikes to catch him off guard long enough for her to get in a good scratch on his biscep. Kakashi moved back and used his hand to uncover his left eye, and he showed a scar that ran over the eye. He opened the eye, and he showed a red eye with three comma on the inside of it. He looked at her in the eyes, before Anko's eyes dulled lightly. Kakashi was about to place the knife at her neck, before Anko bite her lip hard enough to make it bleed, and she broke out of the illusion that he placed her under. Kakashi then saw the world around him start to blur, and it was soon replaced with endless fires surrounding him and licking at his skin.

His special eye, the Sharingan, revealed this to be an illusion, so he placed his hands together and surged his chakra to flush her chakra out. He was almost caught off guard when he saw that she was already in mid-slash. He blocked her first knife, and caught the wrist that was holding the second one. He jumped up when she gave him a sweeping kick, before he he brought his knee up and blocked a kick aimed for his gut. Anko pulled that leg back, before she she tried to stomp on his foot. He yanked that foot back, before she tried to kick his ankle. He saw it coming and let go of her wrist so that he could step back and make her attack miss.

"You have grown a lot stronger since last time. I have to ask you this, but your Curse Mark... have you finally gained control over it? Did Minato-sensei's sealing jutsu help you this much?" Kakashi asked, with Anko relaxing slightly, but not dropping her guard, when she heard the question. Her Curse Mark was no big secret these days, not since that Minato Namikaze had made the entire thing more passive than aggressive against her body.

Learning how to use the power granted to her though was another matter, she still had to learn to master it by trial and error. It was her ultimate trump card, and it was thanks tot the Fourth Hokage that she could use it so safely without fearing for her sanity when she did use it.

The Fourth Hokage had learned something about it, and he had extracted a the chakra inside of it that linked it to Orochimari. All the seal did was give a person a slightly safer way to draw in Mature Chakra, something that the Fourth Hokage knew how to do, so he had been able to sense the problem and fix it right away. Mastering the power though would take a lot of practice, and she could barely tap the power at this moment. She did smirk though as reddish orange flame marks started to spread out from her shoulder area and cover her neck and the left half of her face. Her left leg and arm also had the same marking spread over them, and then it stopped growing and turned black, like a tattoo.

She blurred from view and Kakashi's eyes widened before he blurred away as well, and with a lot of sparks the two of them reappeared with him holding his knife behind him to block her weapons, which she had crossed. Kakashi was struggling now under her strength, but he didn't look like he was anywhere close to actually giving into her now strengthened body. She was getting closer and closing to scoring another hit on him, and though she was strong and faster than before, Kakashi was able to fend her off and draw out the fight as long as possible. It took a few minutes, but Anko's curse mark started to go back to it's original form, the flames moving back across her skin towards her shoulder. She and Kakashi were both sweating, him from overtaxing his Sharingan, which he most likely didn't need, and her from the fact she just used a ton of chakra on the justu from earlier, and now her Curse Mark had drained a good amount of her stamina.

The fight ended though when Kakashi raised his hands up.

"I'm done here! Minato-sensei! Anko has Jonin level skill in Taijutsu, and it more than skilled enough to hold her own in a fight!" Kakashi stated loudly up towards the Kage Box. His answer was a nod of the head, while Anko grinned and started to walk away towards where the others were seated. Kakashi had been a good fight, even if he had been only showing enough strength to match her. She knew he was stronger than that, she had seen one of his spars with Guy, and she knew that with only a State One of her Curse Mark not even being full body she wouldn't be able to match his speed or strength.

She looked up at the Kage Box again, and she grinned to herself when she saw both old and new Jinchuriki talking to each other in and looking down at her.

She liked her chances.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Lots Of Reviews, But No Flames!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Shizune the Poisonous Healer

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Shizune stood proudly, though a little nervously, in the middle of the arena thirty minutes after Anko had gone back to her seat so that she could give Kakashi enough time so that he could recharge a little from his match. She had seen the preformance that Anko had done, and she was amazingly impressed with the kunoichi's battle oriented skills. The younger woman had displayed both fine battle tuned instincts, and the ability to defend herself from those skills as well. Her handsign weaving was so fast that she could get through at least 40 handsigns in a few seconds, and she had shown A-Rank Jutsu of the nation of Fire.

Kakashi stood nearby reading his book again, after having taken a short rest and having his chakra refilled manually by Tsunade, he was good to go again and more than ready to test the next person. He was lazy though, so he didn't mind waiting for Shizune to try and make the first move to start off the jutsu portion so that she could impressive Naruto or Kushina. It would be harder for a medical specialist to do great in the Taijutsu portion of the test, but from what he remembered, unlike Anko, Shizune actually had natural Jonin speed, upper level Chunin strength, very high Jonin Ninjutsu skills, Jonin level Genjutsu skilled, and she was even more intelegent than Kakashi himself was.

Her experience would be a big part of this, thought she didn't have as much chakra as Anko, so more than likely she would have less stamina than the woman that just went. Shizune was a more all around fighter, and would no doubt be better than Anko were it not the fact that Anko had a second source of energy to draw upon, increasing her abilities and powering herself up even more than before. Of course, Kakashi didn't know what two elements that Shizune had learned to earn her promotion to Jonin, so there was a chance she would have an advantage over the Fire/Earth Elements that Anko had shown.

"When do I start?" Shizune asked as she looked up at the Kage Box, and she gulped when she saw that the Jinchuriki were looking down at her. She shook her nerves out lightly, before she saw Kakashi jumped away as the sign that she could begin her own round of showing off the skills she had, so thinking about what to start with would be her biggest issue at the moment. She needed to pick something that Anko hadn't already done, so that would mean she should avoid Earth and Fire Jutsu. Shizune started to run through handsigns, four of them, before she molded chakra in her mouth and started to concert it into water chakra, before turning it into water as she jumped high into the air, at least thirty feet easily. "Water Style" Gunshot!" Shizune called out despite her cheels being puffed out, before she spat out a fast moving ball of condensed water at the ground.

The technique struck the ground hard enough to make a five foot long, and two foot deep crater that was filled with water. Shizune started to go through more handsigns, before she began to kneed her chakra into her stomach as she hit the ground. She landed on her feet perfectly, before she balled her fists together and slammed them into her stomach.

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" She called out next as a cannon ball sized burst of spinning air that was actually visible to the naked eye shot towards the water filled crater. The jonin level technique destroyed even more of the ground around the crater, and scattered the water in the air in all direction. Shizune crossed her fingers and created a Shadow Clone, before she started to go through handsigns again and the water drops started to float in the air. "Water Style: Water Needles of Death!" She shouted out and the drops instantly shaped into sharp needles and stuck the Shadow Clone in various spots, popping it upon it's death.

Water was her natural Elemental Affinity, while she had forced herself to learn how to use Wind Style jutsu to help he combine the cutting power of wind with the internal damaging power of Combat Medical Jutsu. Doing it properly she could cause more external and internal damage with each hit, and in the end that made for almost sure kill techniques if she had the need to use them.

'She is good.' Kakashi thought as he flipped a page in his book, barely paying attention to what Shizune was doing.

"Shadow Clone Justu... now come at me!" Shizune stated as she used the Shadow Clone jutsu again to form a small group of Shadow Clones, at least 20 of them surrounding her at all sides that were already beginning to form handsigns at a fast pace, while Shizune started to do the same.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" The shadow clones yelled out from all sides, before they started to spit out great gusts of air towards Shizune that was made of their own chakra. The ground cracked when the wind travelled, and the grass was blown away by the force of the wind power. Shizune leaned her head back and took a breath of air, before she finished molding chakra in her throat and started to spit out copious amounts of water that wrapped around her in a spinning vortex of water raising high into the air. The winds started to spin around with the water, before they would be redirected back towards the clones, with all of the clones being popped by their own attacks hitting below.

"Water Style: Water Formation Wall." Shizune said as the water splashed against the ground around her, soaking the torn up earth with the chakra infused water. That great part about chakra was the fact that you could create the very elements around you by turning chakra into the elements of life. Water, Fire, Air, Lightning, and even Earth could be artificially created through the use of powerful jutsu, even in places where no such elements are located if you are great enough at molding chakra. Shizune took a deep breath, before she started to use her fine chakra control to create a non-elemental technique unique to her. "Ninja Art: Poison Fog!" Shizune called out as she opened her mouth.

The killing intent she released through her hardened eyes as the purple fogs started to pour out of her mouth and cover easily over 1/8th of the arena floor showed that this was a wide scale technique. The fog was more than thick enough that you couldn't see anything in the fog, besides the purple fog itself. A single breath of this fog was filled with so much poison that it would kill a person in seconds or minutes, leaving almost no time for those without high immunities for the chance to get it out or cure themselves.

The fog faded away into nothing after a few minutes, but the grass was stripped from the ground, leaving bare earth behind after the impressive attack. Shizune jumped back and used her chakra to stick to the wall of the stadium to show an example of her fine chakra control, before she started to need chakra into her lungs again. She used the exact same technique as she did before, but this time Shizune pulled a kunai out of her pouch and wrapped a piece of paper with a Fuinjutsu formula on it. Throwing the kunai into the poison fog, she waited a few seconds and prepared herself

She didn't have to wait long when the knife exploded, and the entire poison fog cloud exploded with enough for to fill over a fourth of the arena up with flames, while the shock waves of the technique almost blew her back. She could see that Kakashi had surrounded himself with multiple layers of earth walls to protect himself from the explosion from the highly compustable gas she had shout from her mouth. It was to dangerous to use on most missions, and the poison on it's own was potent, but it was her most destructive technique.

The dust cleared minutes later, and the vast damage behind her attack showed a large crater that was filled with large jagged rocks and scroch marks that smoked. The crater was in the center of the arena, and it covered about a fourth or more of the stadium with it's destruction. She glanced up at the box again, and she could see that she had blown them away... literally they had to get up and walk back to their seats, as did so many others in the stadium. She started to sweatdrop.

That... that might hurt her chances in the long run.

She jumped from the wall down to part of the undamaged floor, before she dusted herself off. She had been hit with a wave of dust from her own attack, but she could easily take a bath when all of this was done. Shizune started to weave her hands through the motions again, and taking a deep breath Shizune started to spit out a small river of water from her mouth towards the bolder filled crater. The crater started to fill up with the crystal clear water, with the sharp rock chunks sticking out of the surface of the water. She looked at the pond she created, before she started to weave through handsigns again as she jumped and started to stand on top of the water.

The water under her started to shift around, and she wobbled a little when the water began to rise up into the air. She used her ability to stand on water with chakra, and combining it with the fact she coud use water ninjutsu to make herself fly using water as a medium. It wasn't really flying, but it allowed for both attack and air based assualts with the ability to change direction in the middle of the air. The water shot up into the air with her one it, and the stream of water changed shape so that the end of it looked like a dragon head with glowing yellow eyes in the water.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" She called out when she finished forming the raging water dragon below her.

The Hidden Leaf Village, while being most known for Fire Style Jutsu, had the largest array of jutsu scrolls in any village. With ninja like Kakashi with the Sharingan to copy and steal Jutsu, every single war they fought in had amassed their village with the most jutsu out of any village. Infact, the village had every single non-bloodline related jutsu of the elements from the other villages, not counting the ones that were being invented recently. While it may seem cheap to steal jutsu from other villages, it made it easiest for those of the Leaf Village to learn other countries jutsu.

With people like the Third Hokage, who knew and could use almost every elemental jutsu of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning, they were able to copy that knowledge for future generations.

Heck, even Kakashi was regularly adding jutsu scrolls to the library when he went into battle and copies new jutsu, jutsu that soon became available to the ninja of the village.

It was why they were considered the most powerful village. It wasn't because of the number of ninja they had, because the other villages had more, but the quality of all of their ninja and the teamwork they were taught gave them the edge. Shizune back flipped off the water dragon and landed on the ground just as it collided against the wall, and put a large hole into the wall as well, before it splashed against the ground as normal water when she cancelled the jutsu. She was panting lightly from switching between so many jutsu so quickly, but she regained her own breath just as quickly. It wasn't chakra exhaustion, just the constant use of chakra tiring her out.

Kakashi dropped his earth walls when he didn't sense any chakra being molded, and he walked forward to see that Shizune was done with her part of the showing off portion. He was about to ask if she wanted to start to sparring match, before she moved her sleeve aside and revealed a senbon launcher. She activated it, and Kakashi almost had his body filled with senbon. He put his book away right away and moved his headband up to reveal his sharingan again. Unlike Anko, Shizune was a full jonin that apprenticed under one of the Sannin, and she classified as an A-Rank ninja with just her skills she had earned through hard training.

"I won't be able to read while fighting you." Kakashi commented as Shizune moved right in front of him, clearing the distance in a matter of moments, despite it being a 40 meter distance away. Her hands had a light layering of blue chakra around it, and she swung her flat hands like a sword, while Kakashi pulled out a kunai and tried to block the attacks, before they cut right through his knife and made him jump back to dodge them. Shizune pressed her advantage and spit at Kakashi as she moved forward.

With her spit, two senbon flew out of her mouth, and her hand was already in motion as well as she chopped at Kakashi from the side. Kakashi leaned his forhead down and let the senbon bounce harmlessly off his metal covered forehead. He knew better than to let Shizune's hand so much as touch him, so he stayed on the defensive as he jumped back and kept dodging, never letting her close the distance between them. His limit was that he couldn't use ninjutsu against her, just hand to hand and weapons. Shizune could use Nin-Taijutsu, a combination of Ninjutsu focused on supporting Taijutsu.

"Sorry, but Lady Tsunade trusted me enough to put my name down. I can't hold back, even against you." Shizune said with an apologetic tone as she kept swipping at Kakashi with her hands, and she aimed a few kicks towards his knees. All her attacks were aimed at non-fatal areas, being more of the time of person to disable a person before she went for the killing blow. Kakashi easily blocked the kicks, because they weren't dangerous to him in the slighest, though he would bruise from him.

Her glowing hands would cause a lot of internal damage.

Her fine chakra control allowed for her to both heal people, and kill them with her healing skills, a major contradition if he ever heard of one.

She had a speed that was around the same as Kakashi's, but her physical punching and kicking ability was lower. She was more than able to channel chakra precisely enough so that she could increase her speed, but doing the same with strength was a while different matter. Kakashi was honestly having to try to not use ninjutsu to not get hit by her moves, and his already lowered stamina was being played against him as he gradually started to slow down. With his sharingan still sapping his strength he was going to have to give up soon, but if he didn't use his sharingan then he would be put at a disadvantage.

Like him, Shizune had gone through war, and was an elite Jonin. He couldn't NOT use his sharingan against her with any real hope of winning, not when he was restricted to not using ninjutsu.

Kakashi cast a Genjutsu on her though, only for her to flush her chakra out and dispell it without having to try. He did buy himself a single second to get more distance, before he jerked his legs forward and went on the offensive and started to move to attack Shizune while weaving around her hands with little trouble now that he was the one doing the attacking. Her surprise attack earlier had granted her the advantage of picking how the flow of the battle went.

He punched her in the sternum, and then he nailed her with a knee to the stomach and sent her craching into one of the rocks sticking out of the water. He made sure not to follow her, or else risk lowering his stamina even more by wasting chakra standing on water. The Shizune that hit the water though burst into smoke, before the smnoke clear in a second to reveal a log in her place. Kakashi felt a stabbing pain in his left arm, in the biscep, before the entire thing went limp even as he jumped away to avoid getting another strike from Shizune.

"I forgot that you used that justu. You used it a lot in the war, I should have expected that. Goos use of the basic ninjutsu taught to even Genin." Kakashi pointed out, with Shizune smiling for a brief second, before she got serious again and started to rush at Kakashi.

"I admit, this brings me back to." Shizune said as she reached to her leg and pulled out two kunai, the glow around her hands gone. Kakashi used his one good hand to pull out a kunai as well, before the two of them clashed and vanished from normal view. Shizune appeared where Kakashi had been, while Kakashi appeared behind Shizune and cut her across the back of the shoulder. She grit her teeth, before she threw one of the kunai at Kakashi and lifted her leg back to kick him.

Her move got him to jump away, while she jumped away as well with one of her hands glowing green. She placed that hand on her wounded shoulder, and while the wound started to slowly close, she started to run towards Kakashi with one kunai in her free hand. SHe could heal herself and fight at the same time if she needed to. She threw the kunai at him as she ran, before she took a scalpel out of her equipment pouch and held it expertly as she started to use her real weapon of choice. Kakashi tossed his kunai, before the two knifes collided against each other and his caught one of them and blocked her scalpel with it.

The two of them struggled against each other, with him quickly gaining more ground than her in a strength contest. Shizune saw her chance, and she spit out a senbon that stuck into Kakashi's vest, but didn't pierce his skin much to her irritation, and Kakashi's eyes widened as he kicked her with a spinning kick to the stomach and jumped away while she was sent flying and crashing into the water. She held her breath and she took her chance to think about what she was going to do to win this, or at least last a little longer.

She reached behind her and into the pouch, before she pulled out eight kunai, four in each hand with her fingers through the rings. Shizune touched the rock behind her, before she used it to rocket out of the water. Swinging both of her arms, she threw all of the kunai towards Kakashi, before she landed on the ground and pulled her sleeve back to launch more fast paced senbon with the kunai, before she crouched on the ground and pulled out another handful of kunai and threw them at Kakashi when he rolled out of the way of what she had already thrown at him.

She was going to switch to long range battle while she had the chance, and use it to stale for him to run out of chakra. When he got to low on chakra, he would cover his sharingan and give her the advantage... she already had the advantage since he was limited by not using ninjutsu, but the more advantages the merrier she was on the inside. She saw Kakashi running towards her now, having dodged what she threw. She jumped and stood on top of the water as she grabbed more weapons from her pouch, and this time she were throwing Shuriken towards him, the small bladed weapons whistling through the air, but he deflected them with his one good arm by using a knife.

Kakashi then fell forward and flopped on the ground and started to skid lightly, before he stopped in front of her.

"I'm out of chakra... I surrender." Kakashi said lazily, and Shizune knew right away he was lying. He still had at least two more minutes of chakra left in him at the rate he was using it against her. Though, he might be tired from the fight with Anko, and knew that another round of fighting would completely deplete the chakra he had left. Shizune laughed to herself, before she held Kakashi stand up by putting an arm over her shoulder and she started to walk him out of the destroyed arena.

Whoever had to follow up both Anko and Shizune, two highly trained ninja, were going to have a rough time.

It sucked to be a Genin right about now, or even a Chunin.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Personal Guard

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Stop everything, I have picked who I want as my guard." Naruto told Minato with a firm tone to his voice. He was looking down at the ninja competing with a stern look on his face, and Minato seemed surprised by the sudden declaration without Naruto even having seen all of the other ninja. He had all he needed to know to make an informed decision based on thw two Jonin that he had already seen in action. The files in his hands showing the abilities and known skills of the other ninja down there helped him. He needed guards with skill, not Genin so that had ruled them out immediently. He couldn't trust his LIFE to some wet behind the ears Genin.

After all, when he finished the ceremony at the Fire Capital he would have to travel to the Land of Earth and speak with the Land of Earth's Jinchuriki as well. The Five Great Jinchuriki hosting nations tried to maintain peace between the Jinchuriki, so whenever a new Jinchuriki was chosen that Jinchuriki would travel to the foreign lands and meet with each nation's Jinchuriki so that a bond of peace and understanding could be born between them, thus helping prevent more wars from taking place at the orders of the Jinchuriki.

The Land of Fire and the Land of Earth were natural enemies most of the time, so going there was the first stop to assure an act of non-aggression.

Jinchurki's main duty was to keep their resident Deity happy true, but they had more responsibilities than just that.

They had to take part in every major festival or event in the village, and sometimes they would have to travel to other towns in the Land of Fire and participate in those events as well should they be big enough. This was a big way to inspire patriotism in the nations citizens, and increase the income of the Land of Fire with more tourism. This would help the land to prosper in a monetary sense. The next big job they did was oversee the promotions that were given to ninja, and then hand out the Chunin or Jonin vest to those that aquire the position. This was a shared task with the Hokage, and it was to help ninja feel appreciated for their hard training and blood shed in the desire to get their new title.

Jinchuriki were also diplomats, travelling between the nations whenever a big conference between leaders was being held. It was a show of dignity to have your most important citizen at attendence to such meetings, and it showed a form of trust between nations.

"Really, who did you pick?" Minato asked in confusion, with Naruto having to pick three ninja and having only seen two he would assume that the third hadn't shown their skills yet. It would be a complete mystery who Naruto was going to pick based on guess alone. Then again, the stadium was completely wrecked after just Anko and Shizune showing off their jutsu. The stadium was meant for Chunin and Genin level skills, not those of fully trained and experienced Jonin. The state it was in would take a few weeks, and a good amount of money to fix up for the next Chunin Exams.

"Yeah, who caught your eye?" Kushina questioned as well, with Naruto standing up and walking to th front of the box. He took a deep breath, before all of the cameras were trained on him when the people down below noticed he had finally decided to speak up again. The crowd was completely quiet as a show of respect, while the TV screen showing the contestants showed them standing utterly still, with Anko looking confident in herself. Naruto calmed himself down, knowing his coice was something that he couldn't just tke lightly, but he was sure that at this point no matter what he would chose somebody would be a little resentful that he didn't look at everyone before picking.

"Leaf Ninja! Citizens of the Hidden Leaf! My brothers and sisters of the Land of Fire! I have seen all I needed to see, and while I wish I could pick you all! Only three may be taken from this great village as a Guard! Shizune, Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village, Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village, and Yoshino Nara, Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village! You three have been selected, and to those that weren't selected! I wish you luck as ninja serving this great village!" Naruto shouted with his voice resounding through the entire stadium. He had picked out Yoshino because as a Chunin she was experienced, and as a Nara she was bound to be extremely smart. Sure, teh Anby agent would be more powerful, but there was no promise that she would be smarter than somebody that was with the Nara. That, and she was married with s child, so there was that sense of maturity that came with real life experience.

Anko was a pure powerhouse, made for fighting. That made her a simple choice for the team, and she had an amazing mission record, hardely ever failing a mission.

Shizune was a medic, and should an attack ever hit him she could heal him. She was also a Jonin with more skill an experfience than even Anko. Shizune had more strength than Yoshino, but not as much experience as well.

They were a balanced team.

A stamina freak with a destruction fetish, a strong medical ninja, and a smart ninja that had experience.

They were a bodyguard dream team that many people would wish for. Naruto believed that they would be perfect for defending him, and that was all there was to it. With this team, Naruto could do his duties without being killed. That was a comfy thought for him to think about, being able to travel without worrying that he wouldn't wake up in the morning.

"Are you sure about this choice Naruto?" Minato asked when Kushina stood up when Naruto started to walk back. Naruto looked at the current Hokage, before he nodded and started to leave the area with his mother. He would have to meet the three guards at the shrine. Kushina was smiling at her son making his own choice, because god knows they didn't get to do that as much as they would like. Naruto was lucky that Tamamo was a patient person, and would allow him to finish his duty to his nation before she would have him do his first offering to her.

The Land of Fire was lucky they had a Deity such as Tamamo, who only demanded sex as payment for what she did for the country as a whole. The fact she wasn't always in the mood for sex, and when she was they were alerted by their markings glowing brighter, was a good thing as well.

_-Back at the Shrine- 3 Hours Later_

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Anko said with a loud laugh as she walked inside of the temple for the first time in her life. She was not the only one seeing this place for the very first time, but she was the only one shouting out what she was feeling like that. Anko knew that most people would give thier right arms to come into this place. Most ninja and citizens weren't allowed to set foot inside of the main building, with only the Jinchuriki, the Fire Lord, the Hokage, and any guards stationed there being allowed on the inside. Basically, you had to be strong or influential to step inside of this shrine.

It was considered the worst form of treason if you did without being allowed to, and the sentence was public execution. You would have your stomach slit in front of a crowd, and then your head would be cut off, before you were set on fire.

This place housed the Deity of the nation, and scrolls containing the most powerful techniques and other secrets of the nation that were guarded with the utmost importance. These techniques were granted access to only those that were given the sacred task of guarding the Jinchuriki. These tchniques were only usuable by the guard of the Jinchuriki for some reason as well. An Uchiha had one tried to copy and use one of the techniques when he saw a previous guard using them.

His head exploded the second he attempted it.

Ex-guards also lost their ability to use these jutsu, showing that the ability to use the jutsu could be taken away as well. It was rumored that this was to keep the secrets among those close to the Jinchuriki, but for what reason it was unknown. Just that the nature of these techniques was just as much of a mystery as the reason only a guard could use them. Anko had to admit that she was dying to get her hands on one such technique, not because she was power hungry, but because she had to know what so awesome that it could cause people's heads to blow up into mush.

"Mitarashi, please don't get us killed on our first day." Yoshino stated with a twitching eye when Anko started to lean down and looked at the jade statue of a fox with nine tails sitting at the side of the room. Anko had her finger extended to poke the statue, and she almost jumped in surprise at how Yoshino said her first words to her since coming here. She grinned though and poked the statue in the eye, before the green crystal fox's green eyes started to glow red. Yoshino face palmed, while Shizune pulled Anko out of the way just in time.

The jaws of the fox opened, and a white hot fire stream started to shoot out of the foxes mouth.

"Ayeeee!" Shizune shouted in shock when she almost got burnt along with Anko by the flames, before the fox mouth stopped spewing flames and closed. Yoshino had taken refuge behind one of the pillars in the room, before she came out from behind it to see Anko grinning while Shizune started to breath heavily and hold her chest in surprise.

"Seriously Anko, if I die because of you then I'm going to haunt you until your death." Yoshino threatened, and Anko rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay, how was I suppose to know it shot fire? It just looked like a really expensive jade statue to me. Did you expect it to shoot fire, because you should WARN a girl." Anko concluded, with Yoshino balling up her fist lightly. She had the motherly urge to whack Anko with a frying pan at the moment, but she resisted the need to hit the woman that she would be working with for years to come.

"Please Anko... don't touch anything." Shizune pleaded, with Anko nodding lightly as she looked around the main hall. There were red torri gates inside of the room, leading to the other end, with each red pillar gate having unreadable inscriptions on it. Between each gate were podiums with many different kinds of items sitting on them. Shizune slapped Anko's hands away from a very interesting looking fox doll with two tails, and on top of that silver doll was a sealing tag. Anko rubbed her hand and pouted at Shizune, before she got the message.

Look, don't touch.

"Okay, okay. I won't touch anything... why are all these items based on dolls anyway?" Anko questioned. They hadn't been called into the next room, and they weren't told what they were suppose to do until those red wooden doors open up. The sealing tags on the doors showed that they might be in for a big surprise if they open the door without permission. They weren't going to be dumb enough to risk that, not when that statue just started to breath fire at them.

"Hey humans! Release me from my seal!" The doll on a nearby podium shouted, catching there attention very quickly. The three turned around and looked at the doll. The doll was standing up on it's little cute legs, and it was styled like a young girl's plushie. It had silver hair and two silver tails behind it, and was wearing a pink and purple kimono with black spandex biker shorts. The red eyes on the dool pieced their souls, and the thing had a playful aura about it. On it's back was a sealing tag wrapped around it, and pinned to it.

"What the hell? Is that doll talking!?" Shizune shouted in surprise, and the doll leaned it's head up.

"Don't call me a doll you stupid female human. Take this tag off me!" The doll shouted with an unmoving mouth, while the others looked surprised even more by the doll.

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Another doll shouted nearby, and the three women looked towards the next talking doll. Like this kitsune one, this one was a female doll and it had long yellow yarn tied in twin tails for a hairstyle. It was mostly naked, and it had white cloth for skin. It had skimpy white panties, and it only wore a ragged black vampire-type rope over it's shoulders. It's eyes were brown with red slits for humans, and it had bat wings sticking out of each ponytail. It't open mout showed sharp fangs, and they could only guess this was suppose to be a slutty vampire doll.

"Hey, fuck you bloodsucker!" The kitsune doll shouted, and the vampire doll growled before she leaned her head up.

"Fuck you... fuck you, you stupid slut-sune." The vampire doll shouted, and the women were looking between each other. Then they heard another voice shouting seconds later.

"Damnit, can't a doll get some sleep without you cunts wrecking it?!" Another talking doll shouted. Anko grinned when she saw this next doll, because the lower half of this dolls body was that of a dark green and brown stripped snake with a white underbelly. The top half was that on a girl, and it wore a black cloth skirt around her waist, and the only top she wore were a VERY skimpy cloth around her neck and parts of her small breasts. She had on gold wristbands with blue gems, and gold armbands around her bisceps. Her purple hair was long,a nd tied into a pontyail with a black cloth with two blue balls. Her eyes were green, with black slut pupils and pointed ears. She had a long snake tongue sticking from her mouth.

"I like this one, very classy. Like a belly dancer from the Land of Wind." Anko pointed out, as she pointed at the snake-girl doll with a sealing tag on her tail. Yoshina shook her head with a sigh, while Shizune looked like she was going to freak out at all of the talking dolls in the room. The tiny lamia doll turned her head towards Anko, before she moved her tongue up.

"Human, unseal me... my large chest and strong tail would be wasted in this doll form. I will reward you for your troubles." The lamia doll stated, and Anko considered it for half a second, before Yoshino slapped her in the back of the head and brought her to her senses. This was a sealed talking doll, not something she would want to mess with. Who know what these things were like unsealed, and there were a lot of dolls in this room.

"Gross! Thats is a human female, if it were a male that would be okay! Have you no standards for who you have sex with!" The vampire girl shouted, withy perverted giggles coming out of the kitsune doll.

"Hehehe, I hear the next Jinchuriki is a young male. Humans, is this true. Has Lady Tamamo gained a male Jinchuriki?" The kitsune asked at the mention of the word male, and Shizune looked at Yoshino for some help. It was obvious something was wrong with this situation, very wrong with it. These were talking dolls after all.

"Yes... Lord Naruto is the next Jinchuriki... why does that matter though?" Shizune asked after a moment, and all three of the dolls that were talking stopped. Chuckles started to come from them, before the lamia doll spoke up.

"Snake woman, forget my request. A male huh? Maybe this one will be better than that Kushina bitch. It's been awhile since we were summoned by a male." The tiny lamia doll stated, with hums of agreement coming out of the other dolls... a lot of the other dolls in the room actually. Even ones that hadn't been talking before this moment.

"I remember Mito, and damn did that woman stay Jinchuriki for a long time. I thought we were never going to get a new male, and my hopes were dashed when that Kushina woman came into the scene." The vampire doll stated with a hum of agreement coming from the other dolls in the room. Then a new, more gutteral, voice decided to speak up.

"Hey, Kushina was a nice lady. Don't mock her like that." A doll called from the other end of the room, hidden behind a pillar. It would seem that not all of these dolls were of the same opinion, and the women were starting to get creeped out at being in the same room as so many creepy stuffed dolls. What was creepier was that they were completely forgotten by the talking dolls, and Anko was starting to overpower her creeped out sensation with pure annoyance at getting forgotten by mere dolls.

"Suck up!" The vampire doll shouted.

"Yeah, and that means a lot coming from a bloodsucker." The kitsune doll stated with a condensending sound to her voice.

"Well, I would call her a semen-sucker instead. Since she loves dick more than blood." The lamia doll commented, and the vampire doll gave a shout on annoyance at being double teamed by the two other dolls making their voices heard. Anko finally started to grab her hair in frustration, before she grabbed the vampire doll from the podium and started to shake it.

"Shut up! Shut up all of... oh crap." Anko said when she noticed that the sealing tag had come off when she picked up the doll. Yoshino kicked Anko in the back of the head for her stupid mistake, while Shizune grabbed the sealing tag and quickly placed it back on the doll when it started to glow. The sealing tag had the number 2 on it, and suddenly that number dropped to 1. Shizune didn't want to know what would happen if it got to zero, but when Anko placed the doll back on the stand holding it, the doll found the power to stand up on it's own.

"Damnit Anko, what did I tell you about touching stuff?" Yoshina said as she picked up the doll with a firm grip to keep it from taking it's own tag off again. She started to use some ninja wire to tie the doll up, before she heard that doll shouting out complaints.

"Damn, so close!" The vampire doll shouted, and Anko held the back of her head in pain from the earlier kick. The red doors at the end of the room started to creak loudly, before they swung open to reveal utter darkness.

_Come!_

The three ninja started to walk towards the door, and Yoshino looked behind her to see that the door they came from was nowhere to be seen. Something that was impossible, and standing where the door used to be was a larger version of the jade fox statue, glaring at them with hateful eyes. She gulped, before she saw that her companions had already walked into the darkness. Not knowing what to expect, Yoshino walked through the veil of darkness as well.

The doors slammed shut.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Seal: That's it?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Oh yeeeeaaaaah, now THAT is the spot." Tamamo said as she layed on her pillow getting a firm back rub by Naruto, who was digging his hands right in between her shoulder blades. Her nine tails were stretching out in all directions and waving around with wold abandon, while she herself had a look of complete relaxation of her face even as the three ninja came into the room. She didn't even open up an eye as she sensed their presence, being old enough that these humans weren't much of a threat to her, even if she kept her eyes closes the entire time. She had far more experience than all of them combined.

This was the Goddess of the Hidden Leaf.

The person that controlled the fertility of their lands, and of the people in those lands. The goddess that granted their lands power and the ability to prosper. A child who looked like she was barely beginning puberty, and even that was pushing it. Somebody that seemed to lack any form of maturity in the slightest, and frankly, all three kunoichi were confused as to how to feel about what they were feeling. On one part, they were completely disappointed as to the appearance of this divine entity, and the other part they could feel the great amounts of pure power brimming under the skin of this great fox spirit.

"He-" Anko started to say, before Yoshino and Shizune both clasped their hands over her mouth to keep her from running it off. They did NOT need Anko pissing this person off, childish appearance or not, this was their deity. Only the Jinchuriki was even suppose to be able to talk to this person freely. Yoshino felt something jump from her, and standing on the ground in front of her was none other than the Little Vampire doll that she had forgotten that she had taken.

"Hey Tamamo, you stupid fox! Unseal me already, you promised! You have to keep your promises, no lies! The Vampire Bandit of the Wind of the Four Bandits was promised that she would be unsealed!" The Little Vampire doll said with arrogance in her tone. The three ninja froze when they saw the evidence of their idiocy, Anko's idiocy, standing in front of Lady Tamamo and making a demand like she had any form of power.

They were fucked.

"Did I promise that?" Tamamo thought to herself out loud, with Naruto standing up and sighing to himself, before he walked down the steps and approached the little doll with delicate steps. The others had to wonder how this person in front of them, Naruto, had managed to achieve such grace with his steps. It was like they were in the presence of pure royalty, and even when Naruto bent down and picked the doll up gently he did it in a way that they couldn't look up his short kimono. He walked and moved around like a perfect example of manners, such as he was taught by his mother.

"Yeah, you promised you stupid fox! Oh, aren't you a cute one." The Little Vampire doll said as she noticed that she was standing in Naruto's hands. He smiled at the doll, before he started to unwrap the wire from around her.

"Sorry about Tama, she likes to tease. Aren't you one of the Monsters that were captured and brought into the service of my family?" Naruto asked as he finished unwrapping her, and her little doll arms moved around as she stretched and jumped up and down. Naruto gently sat her on his shoulder, and the doll grinned... her mouth actually moved so that the doll could grin. She took the seal off herself, before her doll body exploded into a large puff of smoke and covered the ground next to Naruto.

"Releasing your first servant, I'm so proud. To think you chose the Vampire as a familiar, wise move." Tamamo said without a care as she watched the smoke fade away to reveal... that the Little Vampire was still rather unimpressive in her real form. Tamamo had known that this was her real form when she was sealed into doll form, but it was still annoying that somebody with a cool title was not as badass as her name suggested. It was disappointing actually, now that she thought about it.

"I am FREE... LEG CRAMP!" The Little Vampire shouted as she landed on her panty clad ass and held her leg with tears in her eyes. Naruto was sweat dropping at the act, before he started to get down and grab the back of her leg so that he could rub the muscles down and help sooth her cramping leg. She sniffed and rubbed the tears out of her eyes at ruining her first time being in a real body in over a hundred years, a long time to not have when practicing using her real body.

One leg cramp, and now her awesome entrance was ruined.

Like in her doll form, she was wearing nothing but the smallest, skimpiest, white panties with a black bat on them to cover what little of her modesty she had. The panties were side ties, and other than that, she wore nothing but a black and ragged vampire cape with a high collar over her body, with only part of it covering her small chest, to keep her nipples hidden. Her eyes were still brown with red slit pupils, and now her hair was real hair instead of strange yarn. It was still in it's normal twin tail style, and now her fangs were real again as well.

She was also tiny, both thin and shorter than the average person. To think that she was in her hundreds, and she had the body of a person in their early teens, having just began pubety... of course, her powers as a vampire weren't even fully mature either, having been sealed away for so long.

"Vampire Girl, like an adult vampire she is able to transform into a bat and use her eyes to control minds. Of course, her chosen food supply is blood, semen, and chakra. She can suck them from both her mouth and her cunt." Tamamo explained with a roll of her eyes. Getting sweat drops from the ninja in the room, that werne't saying anything in fear of angering the literally goddess in front of them, and the Jinchuriki that was attending to what was apparently his servant now.

"Shut up! Do you know how much energy it takes to turn into an adult! I have to save on power, and being a loli makes this super easy to conserve power!" The Vampire Girl shouted as she pointed at Tamamo, who rolled her eyes and ignored the vampire. Honestly, this vampir ewas no threat to her, no matter what form she took. Child, teen, adult, none of them would be able to fight her, so why even bother getting mad at all of the hot air that spews out of her mouth.

"Yeah, and since you're weaker than a human right now, it will take you a LONG time to gather up enough power to turn into an adult for even a single minute." Tamamo shot back with a roll of her eyes. She obviously didn't seem to consider this girl much of a threat, even her tone was one that spoke how relaxed she was. The Vampire Girl shouted out in frustration, before she crossed her arms and pouted, before she stood up and Naruto looked at the ninja.

"Nice to meet you three, you can talk freely you know." Naruto informed them, and they all sighed in relief, before Anko opened her mouth. Shizune slapped her forehead in annoyance, knowing something bad was going to come. It was hard to tell what she was going to say, and based on the pause before the woman was going to talk it was obvious that it was going to be something pretty insulting.

"So how are we going to do this, you bite us or something?" Anko asked, referring to the loyalty ritual that she had been told they would be going through. The ritual that insured that they would be unable to tell any secrets of the Jinchuriki without express permission, as well as allowing them to use the sacred jutsu to protect their charge. Naruto looked confused for a second, before his face lit up with a smile when he realized what she was talking about.

Naruto extended his finger and poked her in the head, before he did the same thing to Yoshino and Shizune.

"Done, loyalty ritual complete. Now in your brains is a loyalty seal preventing you from trying tell my secrets. It also allows you to try and use the jutsu in the vault." Naruto explained with a smile on his face. Sure, he wasn't a fighter by nature, prefering to talk out problems and use his kindness, but he did have one skill that could come in handy. He had been taught the Jinchuriki Sealing Methods that he would have to use in his duties, and he had mastered all of the arts to the point that they were perfect, so in essense he did have a basic understanding of chakra, and even the normal sealing arts.

He wasn't completely ignorant of ninja ways, but he wasn't allowed to practice anything that could put his life into danger.

"Thats it... just a poke in the forehead?" Shizune asked in disbelief, and Naruto smiled and sat down in front of them.

"Tamamo puts a seal on her Jinchuriki that allows her to control the size and sensativity of her jinchuriki's penis or vagina. I don't give you permission to tell anyone that." Naruto stated, and then he waved his hand, gesturing for Shizune to try and repeat what he just said to Anko. This seal kept them from talking about his secrets amongst even each other without his permission, and he only directed his talking at them, thus activating their seals and not allowing them to talk about what he just told them.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... I can't even say it!" Shizune said in surprise. She had tried to repeat what he said out loud, but when she tried the words made it impossible to become anything. She couldn't even say a single word that was intent on speaking of his secret in the presence of others. Naruto had a small amount of smugness to his smile, but nothing to big, and even the Vampire Girl seemed to be smirking as she looked around and stretched her body out some more.

"Hah, I beat that I can talk about his... ah... ah.. I can't do it either!?" Anko shouted when she realized that she couldn't mention anything about what he told them as well. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, before he rubbed the Vampire Girl's head and put a hand on his chin.

"Hmm, Vampire Girl is a bit insulting... your new name is-" Naruto started, continuing the tradition of naming his familiar, and the girl shook her head.

"My actual name IS Vampire Girl. First name Vampire, last name Girl... which makes me the little Vampire of the Wind of the Four Bandits!" She said with a large amount of arrogance in her voice. Naruto sweat dropped, before he stopped trying to think of a name for her. If she was fine with her name being Vampire Girl, then he would call the little Vampire by her chosen name. Vampire Girl's name didn't matter much in the end, since she was honor bound to follow his commands since he freed her from her seal.

"Oh okay... any questions?" Naruto asked the three ninja, and Yoshino looked at him.

"When do we leave for the Fire Capital?" Yoshino asked in reference to what their first mission would be, as told to them by the Hokage. Naruto's eyes widened, before he realized that she was speaking the truth. Tamamo smiled on her pillow, before she waved her hand to attract their attention.

"You leave in an hour, and until then you may go check out your rooms. Like your senior guardians, until you are relieve from active duty, you are to live in the shrine and protect my Jinchuriki as a full time job." Tamamo stated with a bored tone, before she remembered something that she was suppose to do. Summoning some blue flames around her hand, she tossed them towards Naruto, who caught the flames, being completely immune to fire had it's advantages.

Being a Jinchuriki of Tamamo granted them certain abilities, one such ability is to be complete immune to all manor of flames in existance.

The flames were absorbed into Naruto's right palm, before taking the shape of a blue tattoo in the shape of the sun with nine tails around it stretching over the rest of his palm. Naruto looked at the tattoo, before he shrugged it off. He knew what it was, and what he was suppose to do with it. Since he couldn't show the proof on his crotch to normal people, he would show them his palm as proof that he was her Jinchuriki. Naruto nodded to her with a smile, before he felt the Vampire Girl jump onto his back.

"Okay, I might as well show you to your rooms. Come on." Naruto said as he started to walk off to another part of the room, with the three ninja following behind him. Naruto walked towards one of the torii gates in them room that were connected to a wall, before he walked through the gate and vanished into nothing, surprising the women, before the air in the gate rippled and his head came back out of the ripple. "Oh, and only the main gate as a door. All other doors use Torii that will teleport you to different rooms." Naruto said as his head vanished into the ripples in the air again.

The others looked on in surprise at the strange and cool door. Using a gate that teleported you to other rooms inside of the shrine, now that was cool. Also, it was confusing since when they walked through they saw that they were in another giant hallway that had other a five dozen different torii lining the walls. All of the torii had writing on top of them, showing different things.

"Wow, so all of these are like portals to different rooms?" Shizune asked with her eyes almost glowing when she saw the traditional feel of the hallway. It was like even being bare, the hallway was filled with a historical feel to it. Naruto nodded, before he started to walk towards the end of the hallway. The others followed him through the torii at the other end of the hallway, and they were surprised when they saw that they were inside od another relativally large room.

In the middle of the room was a large bed that could fit several people, and lining the walls of the room were hundreds on books on bookshelfs. Their was no real ceiling to the room, leaving the sky open for viewing at leasure. Yet, instead of a ceiling, you could see shifts in the air forming some kind of almost invisible barrier protecting the room from the rain anjd other elements. On three parts of the room were three Torii between bookshelfs.

"I call bed!" The Vampire Girl shouted as she jumped on top of the bed. She bounced on top of it, her cape moving up and down with her as she grinned. Naruto shook his head for a moment, before turning to his guard.

"This is my room, and the surrounding Torii lead to your rooms. They are so close to mind so you can do your jobs with as little difficulty as possible. Anko, you have north, Shizune west, and Yoshino you have east." Naruto said as he went over to his bed and layed down on it, before everyone sweat dropped when they saw that he had fallen asleep for a short nap. Of course, they also saw that his bag was packed and he was ready to leave at a moments notice. They each looked at each other, before they sighed and smile.

At least the rooms were free.

Though, they would have to get used to the strange doors.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Trip to the Capital

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This is so BORING!" Anko shouted in frustration as she hopped through the trees with Naruto on her back. The mission had started not even five hour ago, and so far all that happened was that she was carrying Naruto on her back as they took the fastest route towards the Fire Capital for the official anouncement of Naruto's status as Jinchuriki. Of course, it wasn't that she wanted anything to try and attack them, that would just be completely retarded... she knew what she said, and only the mentally slow would WANT to be attacked when they were carrying their nation's most important person on their back.

Naruto's survival was the survival of their nation, and she wouldn't risk that because she wanted to experience some excitement.

As she jumped from one branch to the next, she completely missed one of the branches. Said branch complete smashed into Naruto's forehead and knocked him out in a single blow. Anko looked behind her when she felt Naruto go limp, and he was hanging behind her like a flag. She started to sweat as the group dropped out of the trees and landed on the ground. She was sweating a little when she set Naruto down with his back leaning against a tree, and Shizune rushed over to Naruto's side and went through a few handsigns and placed her now glowing green hands on his head.

"What is the damage Shizune-san?" Yoshino asked with a critical eye to the large bruise forming on Naruto's forehead. She would have told Anko that this was her fault, but even she hadn't noticed that tree branch in the way. It was a shame on her part, but Anko was stronger and more battle tested than her, so she should have been the one to notice that branch. She had failed in that portion of the test, and they all sighed in relief when they saw Naruto stir and his eyes open up.

"My head hurts." Naruto moaned as he held a hand to the side of his head, not the part that hurt, but something else was touching the part that hurt for him.

"You got hit in the head by a tree, thank Anko for that. I will carry you now, it was anbout time to switch anyway." Shizune said to Naruto, who nodded and allowed himself to get picked up by Shizune. Naruto made no show of defiance against being carried like this, with her arms under his back and knees similar to the princess carry that he had seen in those movies that he had watched with his mother when she wasn't doing her many important duties. He wrapped his arms around her neck out of slight surprise when she jumped up with Anko and Yoshino into the trees.

...

"I'm still bored. When are we going to get there?" Anko complained with an annoyed sound to her tone.

"Damni Anko, I trade my lazy husband and son for this... we will get there in another hour from now at this pace. Shizune, speed up and stay between Anko and I." Yoshino demanded when she saw that the extra weight of the Jinchuriki was making Shizune start to fall behind them. Shizune jumped a little faster than before and stayed between Anko and Yoshino, with Anko behind her and Yoshino in front of her.

"You know... get over the weird feeling of weightlessness and this isn't a bad way to travel." Naruto said after a moment. His grip around Shizune's shoulders relaxed enough for her to not tense up from the pressure. He was still rather amazed that ninja could jump through the trees like this, and except for that one thing with the tree caused by Anko, the ride so far had bee completely uneventful. No enemy ninja had attacked at all, that, or they had all been defeated by the Anbu that had escorted his mother to the Fire Capital first for the ceremony that she would do that would officially denounce her as the Jinchuriki.

"Why am I in doll form!?" Vampire Girl shouted from her spot inside of the front of Naruto's kimono. Her head peaked out, and she had a small black leaf symbol on top of her head. She was in the chibi form again, when she would have prefered to be in her loli form instead. She had been placed in this state because it would freak people out and digust them to see a mostly naked loli walking around, and this would keep her from trying to do anything unpleasant to anyone that they passed.

"Why is she even coming along?" Yoshino asked with a narrowed eye at the Vampire. She had learned that the Vampire was a complete weakling from Tamamo, who had informed her that all of the dolls were weak monsters that had been captured by past Jinchuriki and placed under seals that would limit what they were able to do. The down side was that the only monsters weak enough were those that wanted nothing more than to feed on sexual energies, semen, normal energy, and blood.

"Because I am an awesome vampire with great power!" Vampire Girl shouted over to Yoshino, and Naruto smiled awkwardly at Yoshino.

"Well... Tamamo suggested that before I do my duties with her, that I get in some experience with somebody else... somebody that wasn't a human. Vampire Girl can't get pregnant because she isn't mature enough yet, even though she can have sex... so Tama told me to use her for practice when I get the chance." Naruto said after a moment. It wasn't even that hard to figure out why the Vampire Girl had been brought along for the ride now. Tamamo wanted Naruto to have sex with the Vampire Girl... Anko was grinning to herself as she looked at Naruto.

"I still find it hard to believe that Lady Tamamo has her Jinchuriki have sex with her." Shizune said with a sigh of disappointment. She had thought that the ritual of appeasing the Deity was much more important than that.

"Stupid ninja, why do you think monsters rape humans so often? For a monster, sexual energy is the most potent kind of food. The human body produces so much more energy during the act of sex than at any other time, and at that moment their energy is at it's most delicious and potent... the Uzumaki family have the most potent chakra, thus their sexual energy potency is OFF the roof. Tamamo would be a fool NOT to request sex from an Uzumaki!" Vampire Girl shouted out, explaining the basic reasoning behind why Tamamo desired sex. The fact that most monsters needed that energy to survive normally, basically use their powers, meant that if Tamamo didn't have sex with an Uzumaki then she would start to lose her powers, since it would take a LONG time to restore them with food and rest.

Fueling the blessings of a country required a lot of potent power, that which the Uzumaki sexual energy fueled easily.

"So this guy here is a stud in the sack is what you're saying?" Anko asked with a lick of her lips.

"Sexual energy does not mean higher stamina, so I don't know. I am just talking about the power and potency of the energy in their sexual release... their cum... and when they are using those tongues..." Vampire Girl said as she drifted off into some kind of trip down memory lane.

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What purpose do you think we serve? Tamamo ordered out capture so that our bodies can be used to send your energy back to her, leaving only a fraction of the energy for us. My body will transmit any sexual energy I get from you, all the way back to her... so make me normal sized and lets have sex... I promise not to bite your penis." Vampire Girl offered him with what could have been a smile, if she could smile with her face stuck in one position like that. It was hard to really tell when her face couldn't move very much.

"You know we can't allow that right?" Shizune asked just to make, while Yoshino sighed.

"Wrong, I was told that should Naruto ever start to have sexual relations with one of his servant monsters then we are to make sure that he isn't interupted." Yoshino corrected Shizune, who blushed and covered her own face. She had never had sex before, so being somebody around half her age having sex before her would be a very strange thing for her. Anko was chuckling as she looked over at Naruto, who raised an eyebrow and waved to her.

"That seems like some good fun to me." Anko said while rubbing her hands together like a movie villian would. The others looked at her with raised eyebrows, before Anko paused and looked at them with an awkward expression. "Yeah, I need to use it." She said as she jumped off of the trees and went farther into the forest away from them.

...

"You know... everyone but you has had to go to the bathroom, are you feeling alright?" Shizune asked with a worried expression on her face. It had been far more than 6 fours since they had been around Naruto, and not once had he requested to go use the bathroom. It was strange, and not very healthy.

"I don't use the bathroom, Tamamo sometimes likes anal play... my mother told me this... and she doesn't like to wait. She gifted the Uzumaki serving her with the same gifts as certain monsters have. Ever since birth my body has never once made waste." Naruto informed Shizune, who blinked in surprise. That seemed like a very good gift to her, never having to use the bathroom. Though, if Naruto ever drank to much of anything he would experience the need to pee, but that only when he drank too much for his body to handle. His body could absorb an almost infinite amount of nutrients and turn those into raw energy for his body. Liquids were another matter though.

"That seems like it would be a handy ability... anal play?" Yoshino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tamamo can shapeshift her form. She likes her childish form the most, but she can take an adult for, or sacrifice one of her tails for a short period and grow a penis... she is too prideful to do that most of the time though." Naruto said neutrally. He had been raised without the idea that talking about this kind of thing was embarrassing, so to him he was just talking about the same stuff he would ask his mother about.

Yoshino wished that her own child had been like Naruto, a baby that didn't crap it's diaper was truly a gift from the heavens. No need to change a diaper that wouldn't be dirty, and no need to constantly be buying diapers either. Just go with baby underwear from the very beginning. Truly, it would be an amazing thing to her.

Shizune had been blushing the entire time, while Anko came back rubbing her gut with a satisfied expression on her face. Jumping through the trees with a full bladder was not fun, not fun in the slightest. Every jump made it feel like you were going to pee yourself, and that was just horrible. They started moving again, and Naruto looked around him at all of the different kinds of trees. He was curious about how large this forest was, only having a basic understanding of the forest in the Land of Fire made his knowledge of the trees a little dull.

"So what did I miss?" Anko asked with a grin on her face as they jumped.

"Long story short, Jinchiriki like Naruto have more perks than you think." Vampire Girl stated with a snobby tone to her voice. Anko rolled her eyes, mostly because she knew that she would be in a lot of trouble if she did anything to that little monster in doll form at the moment. They dropped down into a clearing moments later, and they sighed in relief when they saw the goal point nearby. Over in the clearing was a large palanquin with four armored samurai standing at attention when they entered the area.

The palanquin was going to be Naruto's ride into the Fire Capital on this, and the crowd would be gathered outside of it so that they could watch as the newest Jinchuriki was carried inside all the way of the stairs to the podium where he would be named as the official Jinchuriki of the Land of Fire. Shizune let go of Naruto, and the samurai started to come forward and inspect them for anything that would be considered illegal for even a ninja to have. Naruto was only given the most simple of pat downs.

He wore a kimono with a high cut that stopped just low enough to keep his crotch covered, he literally had nowhere he could hide anything. The head of the doll sticking out of the front of his kimono wasn't even looked at, since they were most likely warned that he would be in possession of such a doll. Anko, Shizune, and even Yoshino on the other hand were taken behind the trees so that they could receive a full strip search so that they could be truly comfirmed as the real deal, and not some imposters.

Naruto was just searched to make sure that he had no bombs on him, or other such devices that would hurt him. There was no faking being the Jinchuriki, not when those that tried to fake it in the land of fire would seemingly die in horrible ways... Tamamo did NOT like it when people tried to imitate her Jinchuriki and get them in trouble. She seemed it, and she had the land devour them. If you tried to fake being the Land of Fire's Jinchuriki in the land of fire, then you were doomed. When the ladies guarding him came back, they were either irritated at being strip searched, or in Anko's case pissed that somebody decided to give her a cavity search.

What person hides a bomb up their ass!?

With that out of the way, the samurai in charge held out a piece of paper for Shizune, Anko, and Yoshino to sigh to show that they were here when Naruto entered the palanquin. As Naruto got inside of the one person vehicle, he felt it get lifted into the air by the four samurai that would make his entrance even more badass looking. Naruto could look out of any of the four windows on all sides and see around him when he was bored, but the walking motions of these men were so unsteady that Naruto felt a little sick sitting inside of this special carraige.

Shizune was instructed to stand in front of the palanquin, while Anko stood at the back of the palanquin. Finally, Yoshino would be on the move and looking around for anything strange.

Naruto sighed, before he realized something.

By some aweful turn of events, this was actually worse than getting his head bashed in by a tree.

At least the tree didn't make him want to throw up.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
